Of Seikirei and Men
by xXNateXBittercupXPiperXx
Summary: Gage Lavertue is a Canadian exchange student from Ontario Canada and now lives in Tokyo. One night he stares upon a beautiful young women that later claims that he is her Ashikabi? What adventures will our young hero stumble upon once the Seikirei plan has begun.
1. Chapter 1: Gage the Ashikabi?

Chapter 1: Gage the Ashikabi?

**Hey Guys my name is Nate and this is my very first Fanfiction. Details on the story will be posted after the chapter ends and if you have any question about it please do not hesitate to ask. **

**This will be a Oc X Harem and if you have any girls you want in this harem please ask and I shall do it otherwise the girls ii have in mind will be later introduced.**

**I do not own the Seikirei anime or the manga no matter how bad I want too.**

It was wonderful night in Tokyo as a certain male had lain across the bench. The bright full moon had illuminated his now white hair and his bright neon green eyes had what seemingly glow in the dark. His hair was now a fluorescent white that had also shined under the moons light. His skin was a light tan color. The boy had a light smile on his face excited her had pass the University's entrance exams with flying colors though after that he did have a major head-ache from all that studying. Now he was just enjoying and what he likes to call celebrating by just watching the night sky.

'I did it Dad', He thought as he flipped through his wallet. He picked out his I.D that read Gage Lavertue and behind that was a picture of his family.

The thought had sent a series of chills through his back and began to form a trail of tears.. It all happened a year ago.

-Flashback, Beaver Valley Canada-

Wheezing could be heard somewhere in this deadly blizzard. To think that it was all perfect and sunny 2 hours ago until this had hit. Trudging through the now waist high snow was our certain neon green-eyed boy Gage after suffering from a tragic avalanche. Since it was partially sunny his hair was a now silver color and was stained with blood. He had tears all about his winter clothes and could feel getting cold in those areas. He had held his right arm that was snapped in half with his left. He could fell a sharp object poke at his entrails. He had trudged through the snow and rubble hoping to look for any sighs of his father. After a good few hours of trudging through the blizzard, he couldn't find any sighs of his father. He fell to his knees and began to sniffle. No sooner that he then began to cry hard. Then suddenly things began to change, the sclera and his pupil had begun to swirl and mix around with his neon green iris making a ghostly yin-yang symbol. He opened his eyes to see that everything had looked different. Their where different Shades of glowing green scenery with things up close appearing to be a mix of white and a pale green as he looks father scene tend to be greener and eventually was a pitch black.

He began to freak out at this sudden transformation and slumped on the ground against his crushed arm.

"RARRGH!" Gage cried in pain. Now that he notices it he could see in a whole 360 degree angle. He then looked at the red and blue images of what made up to be bodies. Close to him were a red and a blue on. He first went to the red to see it was a dead bear. He covered his nose blocking the horrible stench that had emitted from its severed carcass. Then he walked at least a good 15 minutes towards the blue image to see it was a living body. He then began to dig to see it was a little girl that had been un inured. She was currently wrapped in her winter coat and cuddle around the lamp. He had looked around to see that the rest of bodies where red light. He began to cry out in frustration clenching the unconscious girl. He then had screamed out in sadness and that same illuminating yin-yang symbol had appeared on the ground shining through thick and cold blizzard. No sooner than a half an hour a rescue squad had landed next to them and picked up the unconscious bodies.

Ever since that event he hadn't been able to activate that ability again. The green eyed boy sighed and shook of the thought. Tonight wasn't about the past, it was about the present and his coming bright future. Now he had looked down from the stars and his eyes had landed on a woman. She had has short, light brown hair and was completely naked other than what looked like a lab coat . She had a blank expression but she was giving off the vibe that she was sad. Gage had then made his way over to her slowly. The women didn't looked look up but tensed up when he had sat down next to her.

"Hey what's the matter you've been sitting here since sun set", Gage asked with sincerity in his voice.

"I have nowhere else to go…",She said flatly with a breeze of cold air coming from her.

'Part of me says not to miss with her…',He thought with a worried expression on his face.

Gage looked at her for a moment. He wanted to help her and have him live with her but was to scared of what his mom was going to say. 'Aw what the hoot ill deal with it when the time comes,'

"Come now. You can live with me, "Gage sighed with his signature eye smiles.

She looked up at him and furrowed a bit. "You're going to take advantage of me?", She asked flatly but could sense the coldness in her voice.

"No no no no no no", He said repeatedly obviously flustered from that praised. Now that he had looked at her she was quite the beauty and her breast. Gage had a huge thing for big-breast but shook off the thought.

The woman frowned but looked away with a light blush. "Try anything and ill encase you in a block of ice below sub-zero, "She said, "You are not my Ashikabi…"

Though that was sort of a lie, when he spoke to her and seeing him fluster like that made her hot all over and now was trying to force down a blush.

"Yeeaaa don't know what that is exactly…let's get going I have class tomorrow," Gage said gently grabbing her hand and leading her to his house down the street. She had gasped and her heart began to pound rapidly. Her temperature had begun to rise.

'Could he be ….My Ashikabi', she thought.

Gage looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okaayy…U-um what's your name?" He asked.

"Akitsu…may I request yours?", She asked flatly.

"Gage Lavertue…",He said.

Then the silence had returned and he was still holding her hand as they finally made it to his house. Gage had unlocked his door and turned on his lights. His house was fairly modern and was decorated with a mix of Canada, Japan, and America. He smiled as he entered his home taking in its warmth letting go of Akitsu's hand much to her displeasure. He then waved his hand in a motion for her to follow as he went up the stairs. Akitsu closed and locked the door before following the boy. Gage mad his way to his room and turned on his lights. His room was very warm and felt cozy just by entering it. A 70 inch flat screen T.V had been implanted on his wall and around the room was neatly place books, a mirror. The oddly familiar yin-yang symbol and a snowboard sighed by Shawn White himself. His carpet was black and his be and was a king-sized one which consisted of white fluffy pillows, black sheets, and a nice big warm green plaid blanket. She looking at him from head to toe as Gage moved some stuff around.

"Alright you can have my bed tonight and tomorrow we'll defiantly figure some stuff out tomorrow…",Gage sighed closing pinching the bridge of his nose.

Akitsu slowly walked up to him. "Thank you for letting me stays here…"She said as their lips were inches apart.

Gage opened his eyes to see her lips getting closer to his. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt for a good night kiss.' Gage thought.

Their lips finally connected and a burst of bright light had illuminated the room and blue wings of light had dissipated any darkness that had been in the room. The kiss had been deepened as their tongues connected and Akitsu's arms had been wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. They finally pulled away and Gage had a shocked expression on his face. Akitsu had a blush and her blank expression. "My Ashikabi…" She said flatly.

"Yea we defiantly got a lot of stuff to figure out tomorrow…",Gage said as he climb in his bed sub-consciously.

Akitsu stripped out her lab coat and climb in with him falling asleep. Gage was to tired to notice.

"Defiantly we have a lot to figure out.", He said before falling asleep.

**Explanations:**

**Gage's eye: This is necessary in the story because for one I'm in love with the Byakugan from the Naruto series and why it's not similar because it's how I imagine it if I were to create it. Don't he won't be to OP in this story but he does gain some other abilities.**

**Why Akitsu: 3****rd**** favorite in the series.**

**Next chapter will be posted next Friday….earliest is next Tuesday. Don't forget to like and follow this story and like I said in the beginning if you have any Seikirei request please message me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Akitsu and pancakes

**Chapter 2: Akistu and pancakes**

**Alright I know I said I would post some-time next week but I have some free time and I did this so I do hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>-7:30 in the morning-<p>

The sun had begun to slowly creep its way to the sky and the frost on the window had begun to slowly turn to dew which began to cascade down the window until it had shown a beautiful sun over a row of normal houses. Inside the room was a beautiful woman cuddling up with her Ashikabi. The boys head was buried deeply into the Sekirei's bosom causing him to motor boat her each time he had exhaled a breath, which caused a series a lustful moans from Akistu. Her legs were constricted around Gage's legs and lower back while her left arm held his head in her breasts and the right covered the upper back.

This was going on for about 30 minutes until Gage's little Caesars alarm clock had went off.

"Pizza time! Pizza time! Pizza time", it sung repeatedly.

Gage's right hand had groggily search for the off button. Akistu tired off the noise that came from it, had sent an Ice shard through the alarm clock causing it to have a minor explosion. Akistu smiled slightly as she was about to return her sleep until Gage had yawned and woke up much to her dis-pleasure. Gage struggled to get up only for Akistu to grow tighter in her hold on him. Having enough of his fussing her lips had brushed past his.

"I swear to God if you keep moving I'll put you in the deep freezer…" She said venomously. "Now 5 more minutes.",

Gage had paled at this. "Akistu I need to get up and go to class in an hour…"

"5 more minutes!", She nearly yelled.

Gage sighed and laid his head back into her breast which jiggle causing her to moan and Gage to sigh. She was feeling hot all over again and could feel herself getting quite wet in her crotch area.

5 minutes had already passed and Gage had fallen back asleep. Akistu had yawned and finally opened her eyes. They widened upon see his hair a completely different color. Last night was an extraordinary heavenly White and now it's a shiny metallic black.

"Master…wake up, "Akistu said flatly.

"5 more minutes, "He mumbled.

She blushed lightly and laid back down. Gage had actually woken up two minutes prior to that and saw that Akistu had let go of him and was curled up asleep. He sighed wondering why she hadn't let go of him earlier. He mumbled and went to his closet getting a pair of boxer briefs, black cargo shorts, a neon green t-shirt, a pair of black fighting gloves, white ankle socks and black and green checkered canvas shoes. He took them to his master bath room and sat them on a shelf near his sink. He then began to take a shower using his one and only watermelon scented soap. Why he still has this at his age only god knows. He then heard the bathroom door open and closet and could only guess Akistu saw that he was using this bathroom and left. After a moment he felt two large soft objects pressed against his back. And soft arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

Gage jumped and squeaked ."Dammit Akistu…"

The sekirei smirked. "Is my body not pleasing enough?" she asked tracing patterns on his muscular chest.

"It's perfect just don't sneak up on me…", Gage sighed as Akistu tightened her hold on him.

"Now I think it's the perfect to talk…what exactly are you…", Gage asked after a few moments of silence.

Akistu sighed. "I'm a sekirei…"

"What are "Sekirei", Gage asked.

"The Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. When we are sworn to follow and protect our Ashikabi until death…we reacted to our Ashikabi by any means necessary"

"Powers? You don't look like you have powers…", Gage said but was quickly proven wrong when Akistu created an Ice shard from mid-air.

"You were saying…" She said with her usually blank expression.

"Rriiight so I'm guessing that you guys are here for a reason. "Gage said analyzing what was being told to him. "It wouldn't make sense if these "Sekirei" just appeared out of nowhere…",

"You are correct….The sekirei plan is a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition developed by Minaka Hiroto the CEO of MBI…all I know is that the sekirei have to find their Ashikabi and then fight until there is only one Ashikabi standing….",She explained fondling with his lower member bored.

Gage was too intrigued by the conversation to do anything. "So is it possible for me to get more Sekirei?",

Akistu stopped then her hand went to his genitals and gave them a violently squeeze causing Gage to howl. "Yes it is possible…but you don't need anymore…right?" She asked coldly sending a chilled breeze to his neck.

"No I was just asking…I mean what if one reacted to me…", Gage asked squirming.

Akistu then had let go of his balls and then resumed to soothingly rub his member. "I guess it can't be helped, if it means surviving the game plan longer then I'm okay with it…Master.",

Gage squinted his eyes. "Why do you call me master…that's makes me look bad,"

Akistu shrugged causing Gage to sigh.

"Call me what you want I guess." He then had turned off his shower and shoved her out the bathroom. "Let me get dressed so I can feed you…"

"Understood…" She said waiting on the stairs next to the door.

Gage had later come out fully dressed and went in his room a quick second to grab his back pack. He had looked at his clock on his T.V that read 8:15."Oh shoot ima be late,"

He then ran out his room to the kitchen causing the melancholic Sekirei to follow him. When she arrived Gage was taking his time to make her some of his signature pancakes. Three stacks of crispy brown pancakes neatly lather with his favorite pecan syrup and decorated with strawberries and blueberries and finally a single square of butter had lain on the center of each pancake. Akistu kept a blank face and had mentally saw angels flying around her breakfast. Gage handed her plate and began to leave until Akistu stopped him by the sound off her voice. "That was satisfying but I require more…"  
>"You'll have to wait tell I get back I really have…," He stopped at mid-sentence when Akistu grabbed his wrist crushingly.<p>

"I don't think you heard me correctly…I…want…some…more, "She said.

Gage felt chills rampage down his spine. "Y-yes ma'am,"

Gage had made her some more pancakes and handed the plate to her just for the food to disappear.

"More…,"She demanded.

"But…"

She had sent Icy glares at him.

Gage made her a third plate and then she ate it just as fast.

"More."

Fifth

"More…"

Sixth.

"More…,"

-9 plates of delicious pancakes later-

Gage slouched in his dining room chair panting heavily as Akistu finished her 15th and last plate of pancakes.

"Thanks for the meals master", she thanked flatly with a hint of delight in her voice.

Gage grunted and picked himself up and walked over to her. "Right now I have to go…," He planted a kiss on her and then pulled away leaving a trail of saliva and then he ran out the door so he wouldn't be late any more than her already was.

Akistu sighed and closed the door shortly after him. She then went upstairs to and flopped on the bed.

"Great now what am I supposed to do…", She said.

-On the streets half way to the university-

Gage had already been 10 minutes late and was currently running towards the academy babbling about all the punishments he could get for being late on the first day. . Unknown to him he was about to collide with a female with short black hair and dark eyes wearing a purple clothing and a No. 72 is tattooed on her left upper arm. The women didn't notice she was about to collide with the neon green-eyed boy. They were finally sent sprawling to the ground upon impact. Gage had moaned in pain into a pair of very large and soft objects. The girl had currently lain on top of him with closed eyes, heated skin, and a flustered face. She had slowly risen up and was now sitting on his stomach with her legs on each side of his waist. Gage had gasped for air then looked at the women and her flustered expression.

Gage blushed but then had shaken it off his mind. "Look I'm sorry but I really have to go!", He apologized sincerely before slipping from under her and darted towards the university.

"Wait!"She called out but the boy had already disappeared.

She sat there in a joyful and flustered expression. 'I finally found my…Ashikabi, 'She thought excitedly.

-With Akistu, 7 hours later-

Akistu was currently sprawled out on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Arrgh!Where's my master when you need him, "She said aloud.

All she wanted was his delicious pancakes and a nice good nap with him since he was like a living furnace. She needed that eye smile of his and that flustered face whenever she messed with his hormones. She sighed happily at the thought and looked outside at an old and stable house. She had sat there and thought for a minute.

'He never said that I couldn't leave the house…,'she thought as she went to her Ashikabi's closet.

She had put on a oversized grey-hooded sweat shirt and then left for house across from theirs.

A woman with a slender yet shapely body, with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wore the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. She stood up from here position and smiled.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn I'm the land-lady Miya, "She greeted with a warming smile.

'Miya? Could she be the…'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a fist was nearing her face. She created an ice wall in attempt to stop the attack dead in its tracks. The fist had yet continued to go through the wall shattering it like glass. Akistu took a look at the girl who is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck and well-endowed breast. She wore white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events.

She was reading for another punch until the land-lady had stopped her.

"Musubi isn't there no violence at the in this Inn." She asked as a demonic visage appeared behind her.

Akistu shivered as Musubi gulped.

"Y-yes ma'am I just got a little too excited…" she said sweat bullets rushing from her.

"Good let's make sure we won't have that same mistake again…" Miya smiled as the demonic visage went away nice and slowly.

Musubi nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry I just get too excited whenever I see another Sekirei…I'm Musubi No.88", She said holding out her hand for Akistu to shake.

The pale eyed Sekirei looked at it and back at Musubi with her blank expression. "Akistu number 7",

'A single number…and she's been winged, 'Musubi thought shocked.

Akistu turned to Miya. "Pancakes? "She asked.

Miya looked at her with a smile and told her to follow her which they did with Musubi trailing behind.

"So you've been winged already huh?" Musubi asked Akistu.

"Yes", she answered flatly.

"Who's your master?" She asked.

"Does it matter", she answered annoyed.

"How many sekirei does your master have?" She asked interested.

Akistu stopped and clenched her fist. The thought of her Ashikabi getting more sekirei nearly made her lose her composure.

"I'm his only one," She said with emphasis on one.

"So…" Musubi began.

"Ask another question and I'll make sure you're the first one my master hunts down, "She threatened irritated at her pointless questions.

Musubi jumped then pouted continuing to follow Miya. Miya had stopped in the dining area where teenager named Minato who is a slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Next to him were Musubi and a girl named Kusano who seem to be the smallest and youngest in the Inn who had yellow hair and dressed in a pale green one-piece. Akistu took a seat where Miya had instructed her to and all eyes were on her.

"Hello I'm Mina…", Minato said until he was interrupted by Akistu.

"I don't care who you are because master will eliminate you all…", She interrupted coldly.

Minato paled at this and wondered who her master was. Soon about 15 minutes later Miya came out with normal looking pancakes and everyone got three normal sized ones. They began to talk and conversate and was half way done except Akistu who remained silent only taking a single bit.

"What's wrong? Aren't they good?" Miya asked.

"They're nice…but they not masters pancakes…", Akistu said.

Miya nodded with a smile. Everyone went silent when a knock had sounded at the door. Miya had went to answer the door. They heard mumbles and slight laughter and Miya came back with none other than our neon green-eyed Ashikabi Gage. Akistu shot up causing her exposed lower region to flash at everyone who was sitting down to turn red and for Minato to nose bleed and he was currently covering the young Sekirei's Kusano's eyes. She had hugged him tightly and kissed his neck.

"Pancakes and Nap", She almost demanded.

Gage had dead panned at this. "I've been gone for 7 and half hours and all you could think about is my pancakes and a nap",

"Is that a no?" She asked coldly.

Gage paled and shook his head rapidly.

Miya and the others giggled and laughed slightly at their antics.

"Is it safe Mister?" A female voice asked as she stepped into the scene.

Everyone's eyes had turned two the girl Gage had collided with hours ago.

"Gage…who is this girl?", She asked tightening the hugged not taking her blank expression off of the girl.

"This is Natsu…No. 72 and my second sekirei", Gage gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it for the second chapter. I do hope who guys enjoyed the chapter Next chapter will be posted sometime next Wednesday I promise that. If you guys have any questions message me or put in a review and don't forget to favorite this story. And I put up a poll for the harem. Till next time this is Nate and I'll see yaw guys later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:A Day in the University

**Chapter 3: A day In the university**

**I know I said I would post next Wednesday but I got so bored so I decided to post a new chapter. So here I go and I'm not doing the disclaimer thing because what's the point in it :p.**

* * *

><p>There was a moment of awkward silence in the tension filled room. Gage was currently being held in a squeezing tight hug by his sekirei that was still glaring at the confused but innocent Natsu. Akitsu slowly removed her hold from Gage which only made him gulp.<p>

"Let's not do anything rash…" He said backing up to guard Natsu.

Akitsu didn't know whether to slap Natsu for crashing her time with Gage or to slap Gage for lying to her saying he wouldn't get anymore sekirei. She then decided it wouldn't be her just to attack another sekirei that was on her team…no matter how much she wanted to. So she just simply nodded and sighed. "Sorry master…" She apologized.

"It's okay just because I have another sekirei doesn't mean my feelings for you will change," Gage chuckled "now that means you just have to share me,"

Akitsu stared blankly at him with a hint of relief and happiness which Gage could tell that everything was going to be alright. She then looked at Natsu with a cold blank stare. Now the two were locked in a staring contest for dominance. Miya could sense that things weren't about to go well, so she put a hand on each of the girls shoulders snapping them out of their trance and turned their attention towards the land-lady .

"In case you lady's didn't know my main rule in the Inn I'll be gladly to tell…there is no violence in the Izumo Inn…are we understood?" She smiled as demonic visage appeared behind her with a hiss.

The girls paled and lowered their head in shame.

Gage sighed in relief. "Thanks Ms. Miya I appreciate."

"You're welcome just call or send them over if they ever get out of line again," Miya smiled.

Gage nodded. "I will,"

After a while, everyone had begun to talk and conversate in the dining area.

"Master I have a question…" Akitsu asked scooting closer to Gage who was eating a rice cake.

"Go ahead and ask..," He said glancing at her.

"Can you please tell me about your day…" She said. "How did you and Natsu meet?"

"Well I was running towards the academy when I literally crashed into her." Gage said.

Akitsu nodded and looked at the ground with a blank expression on her face wondering why she was asking all these questions.

"The odd thing was when she landed on top of me…she had that same exact expression when your reacted to me and called me your Ashikabi…" Gage said looking out the window.

"So can you tell me about your day…?" Akitsu asked.

Gage nodded and had already wanted to ask her a few questions. He then thought and began to explain. "Well it went down like this…",

Unknown to him everyone had begun to ease in on his story.

**-Flash back at Shinto Teiko University.-**

It was about 5 hours when we last seen our neon-green eyed Ashikabi Gage who was currently sitting next to the window. It was the last class of the day and 10 minutes were remaining. All that was on his mind was his Sekirei Akitsu.

'I need to get here clothes, I wonder what size she is, since she has that cold demeanor of hers I think something classy should work…",He was lost in his own thoughts about her as he looked out the window with the same blank and cold expression on his face.

During his look outside, something had snapped his out of his thoughts. At what seemed like a young girl around the age of 11, who appears dressed in a yellow regal gown but, oddly, has her face always concealed by a gas mask and, and what intrigued him the most was that she was surrounded by cartoonish explosives, such as bombs, missiles, and torpedoes. How he could see all this from a half of a mile away is a mystery to him. She was staring up at him waving then she had just vanished just before the bell rung for class to be dismissed. Gage had wondered who that was and remembered what Akitsu said about sekirei contacting their Ashikabi by any means necessary. Gage shrugged it off at the thought of it as a mere mirage and continued to think about Akitsu. He had slung his back pack over his shoulder and begun to advance towards the entrance gate after going to his locker and getting what he needed. He sighed at the relief of class being over and then walked out of the gate towards the store.

Once he was near the store he was suddenly grabbed in by a un-identified body with short brown hair and a purple outfit. He found him-self pressed against the wall and soft warm lips pressing against his. He could fell a tongue enter his mouth and swirl around his so he decided to return the favor. Before he registered on what was going on wings off purple light had sprouted from the body's back illuminating the alley. He looked at the person to see it was the same girl he collided into earlier today. When she pulled away there was a moment of awkward silence.

"So I guess this means you're my second sekirei…"Gage said sheepishly.

"Yea I'm Natsu No.72…and Second?"

"Oh that's right…my first is Akitsu who says she's the 7th sekirei…",

'For him to get a sekirei and even at that a single number this early in the game is un-believable…'She thought.

"Okay lets go introduce you to her…"Gage said getting up and walking out the alley with Natsu closely behind.

On the way home he bumped into a woman wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look.

When these two exchanged sinister looks it was almost like the universe cried in pain. Cold and evil neon green eyes had met with cold and exhausted dark eyes. The women drew at what looked like a nodachi but Gage had already had two fingers touching her shoulder while her blade was at his waist. Gage looked behind him to see that Natsu was shaken with fear. She had pulled Gage away from the women and held him tightly.

"S-sorry Karasuba…he just has really good reflexes", She said shaking violently with fear.

The women chuckled lightly and sheathed her sword. "Normally I would chopped you guys down for his hands touching me…but since he is clearly an interesting person I'll let you guys go for now," She laughed. "But next time will be a different story,"  
>She said walking away.<p>

Natsu had then sighed in relief and hurriedly sprinted down the street before the leader of the disciplinary squad change her mind. Gage wondered who she was and how he was prevented from being slashed in half.

**-Flash back ends-**

"And that's my day so far…" Gage said finally looking at everyone.

Akitsu was shaking along with Natsu. Minato was just as confused as he was and Musubi had a happy face on. Gage sighed and looked at the time….well his hair since it was now beginning to turn white. Unknown to everyone Miya was around the corner clenching her fist with an angered expression on her face.

"Well it seems everyone has a lot on their minds right now so we got to go, "Gage said leaving, "Be back tomorrow."

At that everyone began to slowly move around the room and towards their sleeping quarters.

Gage had then left to his house, went inside and flopped on his bed. Akitsu came in with a tired expression and curled up in his covers.

"Goodnight Master," She yawned following asleep.

He chuckled and kissed her fore-head and went down to see Natsu sitting on the couch, sniffling. He had sat next to her with a worried expression.

"What's the matter, "He asked and no sooner he was embraced in a tight hug.

"Thank you for taking me in, "She said sobbing lightly into his chest. "I was being hunted down and was trying to get eliminated from the plan early bout now that you found me and not only that you're good friends with Miya I have nothing to worry about,"

Gage chuckled and kissed her fore-head. "Aye you're welcome and there's nothing to worry about as long as I'm around you, Akitsu and any other un-winged sekirei has nothing to fear…now get some rest we have a big day tomorrow," She nodded and went into one of the spare rooms and flopped on the bed.

Gage had headed back to his room and slipped into the covers and fill asleep.

**-In a alley somewhere in the Capital- **

Karasuba was rubbing her shoulder Gage had poked her with 8 hours ago. She was currently in a light blush and covered in blood as several bodies of fallen sekirei had lain at her feet in puddles of blood.

'Such an interesting monkey…I think I found my Ashikabi," She laughed violently as a plan conjured up in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the wonderful chapter 3 guys and next chapter will either be posted tomorrow or sometime before Wednesday. <strong>

**Explanations:**

** The young sekirei with the regal gown: You can pretty much say that she is from another anime but I won't tell until later on in the story. If you find out just let me know in the PM Sekirei of your choice will be put in the harem. And there is a poll on my page so go and vote.**

** Gage's reflex: Again will be later introduced.**


	4. Chapter 4: Milk the 21st Sekirei

**Chapter 4: Milk the number 21st **

**Sorry for the late post I had kind of a mishap happen to me on wedsnday so I made this chapter long and hard.*snickers* anyways here's Chapter four.**

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 in the morning and Gage had woken up to start his glorious day…if one ever came. When his senses went online, he felt two naked heavenly bodies pressed against him. To his left were the 7th and his first sekirei Akitsu wrapped in their normal position. To his right was the 72nd and his second sekirei. Who legs was buried in the covers leaving her top half exposed. Her right hand was fondling with her Ashikabi's genitals and stroking his hard and long shaft while her left arm was wrapped around his waist. Gage grunted into Akitsu's breast but was happy none-the less, he could get use to this feeling every day.<p>

'Yep this has to be every man's wish…but I got stuff to-do today, 'He thought.

He had then begun to remove their hands and place them on each other until he stood out the bed and the girls made out and played with their "Ashikabi's" private parts. Gage chuckled and went to take a bath in the master bathroom where the bath was the size of a mini pool. He started the hot water and filled the tub then stopped when it was full. He had settled in the water and no sooner tramples of feet had come close and finally a body had splashed into the water making a mess. Gage sighed has his peace was now ruined. Natsu had poked her head out the water and hid behind Gage like she was in danger.

"Mister Akitsu trying to freeze me," She cried dramatically.

Akitsu came in naked but had her same blank expression on her face with ice shards rotating around her body." Master I request that you move out the way so I can erase this defiler,"

Gage sighed. "Ladies let's not fight I really want to enjoy this morning before it goes away,"

Natsu grinned and licked his cheek. "Oh I will give you something to enjoy, "She then began to stroke his cock and purr against him causing Gage to moan with a face red as a tomato. Akitsu kept a blank stare and went into a state of absent-mildness. Everyone was interrupted when a knock came on the door. Gage hurriedly got out and got dressed in boxer briefs and green and black cargo shorts. He slid down the railing and opened the door to see a tall, muscular man in a suit and tie, and a pair of shades on. He shoved a box in his arms and slammed the door. Gage grunted and set the box on the couch and went to make breakfast for everyone. Akitsu had later came down and took the box back up so she could change into her normal attire. Natsu had came down in her usual purple attire and slouched on the couch playing with her seemingly unlimited throwing knives.

Later when Gage was done Akitsu had came down to the kitchen and poked her Ashikabi's shoulder getting his un-divided attention. "Master, how do I look?" She asked.

Gage jaw had dropped at Akitsu's normal appearance. She wore a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was large wide, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut fashion that showed off nearly a third of her breasts which had seemed to shine in the sunlight by the window and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

Akitsu kept a blank flustered expression. Natsu grew slightly jealous of the woman's new appearance but then thought of something Akitsu didn't have…seduction. Knowing her master he was a sucker for beautiful women. She had slowly got up off the couch and walked towards Her Ashikabi in a slow seductive pace with a sultry grin on her face. "Mister Gage you know what I really want for breakfast…",

Gage blushed heavily and felt like he was melting in her arms. "W-what?"

"This," She said then planted a hot tongue-filled kiss on him.

Akitsu had blanked out on the two love fest and began to think about Gage's pancakes.

The two had finally pulled away leaving a shiny trail of saliva between them. Natsu giggled and walked away putting her top back on.

Gage handed the girls their plates and went to put on a black tank-top and his checkered canvas shoes. When he came back down he had sat on the couch just for Natsu to pounce on his lap and snuggle into him.

"Hey girls I got some errands to run today so I'll need you head on over to Izumo Inn after you guys are done." Gage said looking for his keys.

"Shall we assist you master?" Akitsu asked.

"Yea you shouldn't go out there alone knowing that Karasuba is out there..."Natsu said worriedly.

"Yea but I doubt she will be specifically looking for me when she has a lot of other guys she could go after…I think,"

Akitsu nodded but hesitantly got up. "Let's not disobey his orders," Akitsu said to Natsu.

She had sighed and stood up with her. Gage smiled and then kissed his sekirei.

"When I get back I get back we can do whatever you guys want," Gage smiled warmly.

Natsu grinned lustfully to herself as Akitsu grew lightly flustered and soon the girls hurried over to the Inn. Gage sweat-dropped and sighed and then he left the house before locking it down.

-Some where in a tower in the city-

'Hmmm he is quite the interesting boy,' A man thought as he looked at pictures on a giant monitor in a dark room.

On the screen were pictures of out Green-eyed Ashikabi Gage. The man is a slender, tall figure with tall and spiky white hair and wears glasses. He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe. He studied the pictures well and grew slightly worried. He didn't have any information on him and he could possibly be the only one to bring the Sekirei plan to its knees. He shrugged it off as mere paranoia.

"Such fabulous eyes," he commented.

"That better be a compliment towards me," A lady said walking towards the man and finally stood beside him looking up at the screen. The woman is slender with grey hair and grey eyes. She has a long scar over her left eye, and wore trousers, a black top and a white lab coat.

"Who is this?" She asked

'What lovely eyes he has,' She thought out of admiration.

"This is the Ashikabi I was trying to get information about…" The man said still not taking his gaze off the pictures.

"Not quite I do I have reports from Karasuba that there's more to know than we speak and that she likes him," The man snickered.  
>"You don't mean…"<p>

"I don't know what that means exactly nor do I want to ask her in her current mood," He shivered.

The woman was in thought about the information she was receiving.

"We could send then the squad to get more information about him," The women suggested.

"We could do that Takami…very well send the disciplinary squad out immediately," He said.

The women nodded.

"Now off with phase two off the plan," The man said.

"Minaka can we just wait till next week…we just started the plan about 5 days ago and I doubt everyone has enough to start," Takami sighed.

Even though she was his wife she hated him and the Sekirei plan. She knew her son Minata was involved and even possibly her daughter and she needed a way to stop this mayhem. She looked at the boy and a smirked grew on her face. 'No information available huh,' She thought.

"Alright we have til next Saturday then on to phase 2,"Minaka said cheerfully.

She nodded and walked away with a grin on her face.

-In the lounge room of the Tower-

Karasuba and the disciplinary squad were currently doing their own thing. A girl wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and has pink hair with a side ponytail with two daisy clips and has small breasts known as Benitsubasa who was currently punching a stell punching bag…or block. Next to her was Haihane, a slender female woman who is wrapped in bandages from neck to her med thighs and is covered by a tattered dark kimono. She has disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes. She was slouchy in a chai sharpening her claws. Karasuba was now massaging her shoulder where Gage had poked her yesterday. Every time she tried to lift her arm a burning would pierce through that area causing her to flinch every time.

"Damn kid…she growled.

Haihane looked over at her. "Still hurts?" She asked.

"Like a bitch'" She grumbled.

"We could always pay the monkey a visit," Benitsubasa said with a grin.

"To tell you the truth his speed and reflexes are off the charts," Karasuba began." He struck before I could cut him in two…his accuracy is a pain,"

The other two were widened in shock and even more so to see her blush.

Just then Takami had entered the room with a smile on her face much to everyone's confusion. "Nice to know you are all here…Now I suppose you guys have heard of this boy right here." She said holding up a picture of our green-eyed Ashikabi.

They had all nodded.

"I want you to bring him back to me at this location…",She said handing them the picture and a sheet of paper with the address on it.

They all grinned except Haihane who didn't really care for the situations. Benitsubasa wanted to see how good this kid was with Karasuba having similar thoughts. They had then headed out for their capture mission.

-In the park-

Gage was currently following cartoonish bombs that had been haunting his dreams and senses for the past couple of days. He sighed as he entered the woods and went deeper as the bombs had sped up giving him a uneasy feeling about the upcoming situations. Finally after 30 minutes of trudging through the forest, they had made their way to a clamp space in the woods and the only thing noticeable was a giant boulder. The bombs had went behind the boulder and then appearing from behind the same boulder was the same girl in the yellow regal gown that had been haunting him for the past few day. The girl had slowly stood out of the boulder and then began to run to him and hugged his leg. He smiled and rubbed her head causing her to purr lightly. She then took of her gas mask and looked up at him with opal eyes with freckles on her cheeks. She then held up her arms for Gage to pick her up and when he did she planted a kiss on his lips. Wings of bright orange light had sprouted from her back and quickly faded as soon as she pulled away.

Gage had lightly flushed. "Great now I have another mouth to feed ," he joked rubbing her back.

The girl giggled and then put back on her mask.

"What's your name," Gage asked.

"Milk the 21st sekirei," She said in a voice of a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's it for this chapter and next chapter will be amazing and posted either on Monday or next Thursday depending if I don't get in trouble for punching a stranger…again.<strong>

**As for the poles in first place are Miya, Karasuba, and Haihane which leaves Kazehana in last place.**

**Any questions or comments please review or PM me thanks and have a nice Day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Beach Day!

**Heyy! i bet you guys thought i wasn't continuing the story, but here i am posting a well deserved chapter. Do i know when the next chapter will be out? No, because I'm frequently going to the hospital. Is this story going to have an ending? Yes it will because i promise this story will be completed. Onward to the latest chapter!**

Chapter 5: Beach Day.

It had been a rough week for our Green eyed Sekirei Gage and not from the attacks just from him trying to keep his house in order. First there was Akitsu who had grown very possessive over her Ashikabi and had attempts to keep him all for herself and away from Natsu. Natsu on the other-hand was a sex-crazed Sekirei who had almost stole his virginity if it wasn't for Akitsu who had froze her before she could slam her pussy on his cock. Then there was the sweet and innocent Milk. She loves to play and be around her Ashikabi. Seems innocent right? But when anyone came near them an army of bombs would surround them.

Gage was currently half-asleep on the couch with Natsu snuggled against him. Milk was was over at the Izumo Inn having a play date with Kusano and Akitsu was with Miya training. Natsu looked up and around the house and noticed nobody was at home at the moment leaving the two alone. She grew a lust grin and looked at her Ashikabi who yawned and looked at her.

"What?",Gage asked bout then knew what she wanted as she began to rubbed his crotch area.

"Please Mister i'm so bored and wet now that we are alone,"She said slowly un buckling his pants.

Gage sighed and let her do this. The first time this had happen he didn't allow her to do this since it wasn't something he was use to but as time progressed he became more willingly to do such activities with her.

"Alright fine i guess…",He sighed as her warm hands clamped around his thick and beet cock.

She had began two slowly stroke him and occasionally bent down to lick the tip. Gage moaned softly as she did this. Liking his reaction she sped up the stroking to get him to his full length. Gage moaned as his cock inched larger and larger with each passing moment until it was a full 12 inches and was rock hard. Natsu had got wetter seeing his cock at his full length. Her juices had bled through her shorts and then she had instantly put her hand in her pants and rubbed her pussy at a moderate pace. Gage blushed at her actions and Natsu had went back to stroking him. After a while, she had put her mouth to his tip and gave it a kiss. Gage moaned a little bit louder and then looked up at her."Natsu you said you'll keep it at stroking,"

"Mister i need more!,"She said giving his cock squeeze which caused him to yelp."You;re to delicious to keep it at stroking,"

Gage blushed at her action but had to admit it felt pretty damn good. Natsu had then to in half his length and licked arose that portion of the base then slowly started to suck. Gage moaned and put a hand on her head and caused Natsu to blush at this as she continued to suck. Her suckles had began to become hard and she started to bob her head up and down.

Gage moaned loudly this time as his fist held a handful of her dark her. Natsu had now sent vibration down his meaty shaft to add extra amounts of pleasure. Gage had sub-consciously tugged her hair which made her moan. She had sucked harder and one hand had strayed away from his cock and grip his balls lightly and then her fingers had danced on the sac. Gage had moaned and panted lightly which which became heavily as he was getting to his limit.

"Natsu i'm close…",He sung as she did a long lick up the bottom of his shaft.

Natsu grinned and went back to sucking his cock that was throbbing and swelled with come. Natsu had squeezed it so he wasn't able to cum. She wanted as much out of him as possible so she sucked harder and faster and played with his balls. Gage moaned in pleasure with a slight pain in his cock.

Natsu had decided he had enough and let go of his shaft with the tip in her mouth. Gage had came an un-human load in her mouth causing her to choke on it a bit but swallowed what hadn't flew out of her mouth.

"Thats my dinner for the night,"Natsu grinned licking his shaft clean.

"Well we're done here…",Gage said attempting to get up but Natsu had pinned him down.

"No we are not…",Natsu said huskily.

She then began to cut his clothes off with one of her kunai. Gage had blushed and struggled to get away."Natsu this isn't necessary…",

"Oh its completely necessary mister,"She said as she finished cutting off his clothes and gazed upon his exposed form.

Gage blushed madly at this as she looked upon him."Natsu…"

"Oh my gosh…where do i start?",She asked in excitement as always.

Gage had to admit this did turn him on…alot. His member had begun to hardened again and touch Natsu's back-side. She squeaked lightly at the sudden touch and looked behind her. She grinned and used a hand to stroke him slowly with a tight grip. Gage had gasped and moaned at this and sub-consciously rubbed her smooth silky thighs.

"I knew you'd give in sooner or later…",She giggled as she stroked faster.

"Stop teasing already,"Gage said as he stopped rubbing her.

Natsu chuckled."Alright mister",

Natsu had begun to strip out of her purple out-fit slowly as Gage watched.

She had straddled him and her dripping wet pussy was hovering inches above her cock.

"Natsu are you sure about this?",Gage asked as he was about to get the real deal.

Natsu nodded with lust taking over her. Just as she was about to plunge down onto him, the door had opened freezing them in their tracks. Akitsu had stood at the door way. Gage had squeaked and slid from under Natsu.

"Akitsu you're back!?",Gage asked in surprised as he his his shy parts.

The ice cold sekirei had nodded looked at Natsu who pouted at her interruption.

"Akitsu you are always a party pooper when i get to the good part,"She whined.

Akitsu looked at her Ashikabi who was heading upstairs."Miya wishes to speak with you…now"

Gage whined not wanting to have any issues to deal with today, so he went to his room and put on some black and blue plaid shorts and a anime t-shirt. He put on his shoes and headed down stairs and out the door to see what Miya had wanted. His sekirei had followed him which Natsu closely behind him with a gleeful smile on her face, Akitsu had on her usual blank face as she held the noiseless Milk's hand.

As Gage made his way over there he saw Minato with Kusano, Musubi and two new sekirei by his side. The taller women had long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black the shorter one was a girl with long red hair with side plaits and usually appears white dress wearing detached sleeves and wears there was a girl who leaned against the wall. The girl was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She is usually wearing a pink purple belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden number 10 on the back. She then wears capri jeans and black sneakers. Gage had gave his friend Minato a fist bump and bowed before Miya.

"Yes almighty and great Miya what is that you desire so badly you had to stop me from enjoying a pleasant day in my bed…",Gage joked chuckling.

Miya giggled a bit at his antics."Well if you do not wish to go to the beach, i won't stop you from doing so…".

Gage gasped over-dramatically."Shut the front door we're going to the beach!",

Everyone laughed bait except Akitsu who blanked out everyone.

"Yes that is why i called you over here and i hope your ladies would like to join us…",Miya said smiling.

Natsu wrapped her arms around Gage and smiled."We would love to go!",

Milk had nodded still holding Akitsu's hand.

"Alright…ummm, they dont have swim-suits",Gage said remembering.

"Oh dont worry, the girls and myself are going to go swim suit shopping…",Miya smiled.

Gage squinted at Miya.

"So what are me and Gage suppose to do",Minato asked.

Milk and Kusano went to their Ashikabi."Yeah at least let us keep the little ones",Gage said.

"Kusano will cry if im not around…",Minato said as the young sekirei sniffled to prove her point.

"And Milk is reeeaaally unstable when I'm not around…",Gage said holding a finger up in the air as Milk made a cartoonish RPG missile and shot it in the air and cause a wide a deadly explosion.

The others had flinched at the explosion rubbed their ears to stop the ringing.

Miya was less than pleasant at this and a demonic masked had formed behind her making the boys bow their heads in shame.

"I was going to consider letting you guys come with us but i change my mind…please find us a spot on the beach,"Miya sighed happily.

"Yes ma'am",They both said in unison and turned to leave.

-On top of a building, some time later-

There in on top of a building were the disciplinary team scouting out for anything that was out of the ordinary. Haihane was sharping her claws, Benebitsuba was slouching against building Satellite disk eager for something to happen. Karasuba was staring down at the street thinking about Gage. She just couldn't get him off her mind and she just wanted to get some answers. How was he past human level? Where did he come from? and most importantly…who is he? She knew he wasn't originally born in Japan but where. Does where he come from have other people like him? She sighed and shook her head and saw something that had caught her eye from below her. A certain Ashikabi was walking next to another one heading towards from what looked like the beach. One wore black and green swim trunk while the other wore blue and black swim trunks.

"Hey i'll be right back…",Karasuba said hoping roof to roof towards the Ashikabi's.

"Wheres she going?",Haihane asked looking in Karasuba's direction.

Benitsubasa had looked over the ledge and saw what she was going after. Haihane had then went over to her partner and looked at the Ashikabi.

"Do you think we should follow her?",Haihane asked.

"Nope…but lets follow them, She did say that she wanted more information on the one in the green, and a DNA sample,"Benebitsuba said hoping another direction towards the Ashikabi. Haihane sighed and followed her.

-At the perfect spot on the Beach-

Gage and Minato had arrived at the most wanted spot on the beach. For some strange rason the beach want as packed as it use to be.

Minato had took notice of this as Gage had set up several beach chairs."Thats strange…",

"Whats strange?",Gage asked now setting up the cooler and the Umbrella shades to keep the lawn chairs and the cooler cool.

Minato had pointed out that the Beach was not as crowed as it should be on a Saturday.

"Well thats less issues we have to deal with..",Gage chuckled.

Minato laughed a bit and helped him out un-packing the supplies they had to by.

"I wonder why Miya didn't let us go with the girls…",Gage asked.

"She has a thing about ,en being perverts and what not", He sighed.

"Aww well i thank her if it's keeping me away from Natsu,"Gage sighed.

"Whats wrong with Natsu?",Minato asked.

"She's the biggest pervert i know…but i love her regardless…",Gage smiled.

Minato nodded and patted his back. It was nice to know that there was at least one person he knew that didn't treat his Sekirei like tools.

Unknown to them Karasuba was currently making her way towards Gage and Minato. She had began to un-sheath her nodachi. Minato had looked towards the direction of Karasuba and tapped on Gage's shoulder."Gage who's that?", He asked not having met Karasuba yet. Gage looked up and saw Karasuba and his cold stare had appeared on his face.

"Minato get out of here and find Miya and the others…",Gage whispered.

Minato was slightly confused by this but complied and went to find the girls who were no doubt at the bikini shop.

Karasuba had then sheathed back her sword and was getting close."Aw theres my dear Ashikabi…",She grinned.

Gage took a defensive stance."Im not your Ashikabi…at-least not yet anyways,"

Karasuba stopped in front of him."Oh?" She said.

"Yeah I think…".Gage said getting out of his stance."Well i don't know to be honest all of this is still new to me…",

Karasuba chuckled and grab Gage by the shirt and planted a kiss on him. Wings of pale purple light had sprouted from Karasuba's back. She held the kiss in a bit and then pulled away. Gage was in a bit of a daze as he was kissed. Now he had 4 Sekirei and one of them was a bad guy!

'How am i going to explain this to the others.'Gage said.

On a nearby pier was Benitsubasa sand Haihane who were watching the two with shocked expressions.

"Wow..",Was all they had to say. Now Karasuba was more powerful than ever.

Haihane's phone how now rung and she picked it up then answered it."Hello…okay on our way,"

"What's the matter now?",Benitsubasa asked still watching the two.

"Takami has ordered us back to the base and she said bring the strange Ashikabi",Haihane said.

Benitsubasa grunted and began to walk towards the pair.

Gage had just finished writing a letter to his friends telling them he'll be right back. Benitsubasa and Haihane had made it towards the two.

"What is it?",Karasuba asked.

"Takami wants the boy to come to the base for questioning,"Haihane said.

Karasuba sighed."Alright lets go", Walking towards the base followed by Haihane.

Gage sighed and began to walk towards the base with Benitsubasa behind him.

-At a high fashioned swim-suit store-

Minato was running into the store looking around for any signs of His or Gage's then saw Miya around the corner of a clothing rack. He ran over there then saw little Kusano and Milk naked trying to put on swim-suits. Minato had blushed and looked away."Sorry!1"

Kusano squeaked and Milk had made a few torpedoes out of thin air and aimed then at Minato.

Miya had patted /Milk's head and the bombs had disappeared."I thought i made it clear that you weren't suppose to come here…",

"I know, I know! but Gage has been kid-napped by some strange women!",Minato said.

Hearing this made Gage's sekirei appear from the dressing wore a pale blue one one piece, while Natsu wore a purple designer two-piece bikini that was glittered in golden stars. Milk and Kusano wore the ame swim-suit instead Milk's was a regal yellow and Kusano was a forest green.

"What did she look like?",Miya asked with a concerned tone.

Minato gulped."She had grey hair that was tied up in a pony-tail and a exhausted look on her face, she had on weird dark clothing with a sword attached to her side."

'I hope this is not who i think it is…',Miya thought.

She had then sighed and turned to everyone.

"Alright everyone lets go find Gage', Miya smiled keeping her composure.

Everyone had went into their own dressing rooms and gotten out of their swim-suit then had put back on their clothes. Then they had went to the check-out station and paid for their desired swim-suits. They had then went to find their beloved Gage who could be anywhere.

-MBI headquarters-

Karasuba, Haihane, Gage and Benitsubasa were on their way to Takami's office. Gage was looking around looking around in awe of how neat, fancy, and high-tech things were.

"Wow you guys must've spent a looooot of money building this place",Gage whistled to himself not caring if he was ignored.

They had continued to walk around in the building, later finding themselves at the door of Takami's office. Karasuba had then knocked on the door.

"Come in", A voice said from inside the office.

Karasuba had opened the door then everyone had slowly filled in the room with Gage being last.

Takami had took a good look at Gage and nodded in approval.

"Wow its nice to finally see you in person…i'm Takami",She said holding out her hand.

Gage squinted at her hand but shook it."Gage…",

Takami smiled at pointed at a seat at the other side of her desk."Take a seat…",

Gage had nodded and sat down in the seat.

"I have been watching you ever since your first encounter with your sekirei Karasuba, and from what i heard you are not a norma human,"She inquired.

Karasuba chuckled lightly and rubbed her right shoulder.'At-least it doesn't hurt anymore…',

Gage on the other hand had remembered the encounter and sighed."So what an i doing here…did i break a law or something?", He asked.

She chuckled then looked at him."You're not here for any troubles or anything along those lines, today i have brought you here because i want to personally learn more about you."

"Why?",Gage asked.

"Well we don't have any useful information about you in our data, just your address and appearance. We don't have any of your DNA, finger prints, or any of those along them lines," Takami explained as she flipped through papers.

"So you need that information?", Gage asked.

Takami nodded and handed him a small stack of papers." If you will please…",

Gage had slowly took the papers and began to fill them out even leaving some false information just in case. After he was finished, Gage had handed the papers back to her. Takami had thanked him and pulled out a syringe. She had sterilized it and gently took Gage's arm. Gage sighed a bit as she poked him and took a small amount of blood. She patched him up and looked at him.

"Could i ask you to wait outside?",

Gage nodded and walked past Karasuba and went out her office with the door shutting behind him. Gage had then sat on a leather couch and waited for further instructions. He wondered what the real meaning behind all this was and why she needed all this information. Moments later the office door had opened up and out came a flustered Benitsubasa. She was slowly walking her way over to an un aware Gage who was still lost in thought. He was awoken from his thoughts when the red sekirei had sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"Ummmm we just met…",Was all that came out his mouth but was prevented from further speaking as small hot lips had made contact with his. Wings of bright red light had emerged from her back. Gage was surprised that she was his second sekirei of the day. Benitsubasa had pulled away slowly leaving a thin trail of saliva She looked into his green eyes and smiled.

"You taste better than you look,"She giggled laying her head on his chest.

'I wonder what happen to that psychotic personality of hers…', Gage thought.

He then shrugged and wrapped an arm around waist slowly. The door then opened an hour later and out came Haihane. She looked around a bit then saw Benitsubasa curled up against Gage who was looking out the window. She had made her way over to him and then with a flustered look on her face similar to what Benitsubasa had. Gage had then looked up at her when she was directly in front of him.

'Her to? Whats going on?',

His thoughts were silenced as the blue sekirei hot lip contact with her now Ashikabi. Wings of cerulean blue light had sprouted from her back. Moments later they had disappeared when she pulled away leaving a thick trail of saliva. Takami had shortly came out her office with Karasuba who was looking down the hall at particularly nothing.

"Wow nice to see you have 3 more sekirei now…assuming they have a place to stay since they can no longer stay here at the base…", Takami said sipping some coffee.

Gage nodded and motioned the girls off of him.

"Alright it was nice meeting you and true me we will be meeting again,"She chuckled and walk a different direction from the office.

"Okay girls i hope you have swim-suits because we are going to the beach,"Gage sighed.

Almost immediately Haihane and Benitsubasa had "Popped" out of their disciplinary uniforms and into their swimsuits. Benitsubasa wore a red poke dot two piece but had red swim trunks over her lower piece, and Haihane wore a cerulean blue two piece. Haihane made a joke about how small her breast were and Benitsubasa gotten angry and yelled at her. Karasuba just leaned on Gage.

"Looks have a lot to deal with", Karasuba laughed a bit.

Benitsubasa had hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely still glaring at the laughing Haihane. Gage sighed under under hooked Benitsubasa legs and began to elk towards the beach.

-At the Beach-

Miya was holding a crying Milk who had missed her AShikabi dearly. The mood of everything was gloom without Gage and his antics. Natsu had laid flat on her back horny from just thinking about Gage and his lower regions but also sad that she couldn't make attempts to take away his virginity, which she think she still has. Akitsu had sat on Gage's beach towel worried for his safety. As much as she wanted to go looking for him Miya wouldn't let her because she told her that he would be back. Why Miya believed in this on the current only time will tell, she only hoped Gage will be back. Miya sighed then looked over at three figures she had heard coming this way. They got closer and closer then Miya were able to make out what the figures were. Haihane who was laughing at Benitsubasa who yelled at her to stop teasing her breast. She was being carried by none other than Gage, and the figure next to him was someone she had never expected to see again…Karasuba.

Gage had finally made his way over to his group and Benitsubasa. As soon as he did this the little Milk had hopped out of Miya's arms and ran over to Gage just to cling to his leg, hugging it as tight as she could. Gage smiled and picked her up.

"Aww heres my ray of sunshine…",Gage chuckled carrying Milk who clung to his neck.

Akitsu and Natsu had saw there Ashikabi and went to him. They stopped about half way once they saw who he is with.

Minato and his sekirei had saw this and his sekirei was shocked and fearful of his new sekirei.

Gage looked back and forth between the grinning Karasuba and the scowling Miya.

'Okay I feel no love in this area at all', Gage thought.

"Aww Miya its always nice to see that scary face of yours,"Karasuba grinned.

Miya had stood up and everyone had back away.

Gage told Milk to go behind Akitsu and she did and hid behind Akitsu legs. Karasuba had un-sheathed her sword and Miya had pulled out a katana. Gage was getting scared and started to sweat.

"Guys lets not do anything rash,"Gage gulped.

His hurt had started racing and could feel his adrenaline running on high. He ran to Karasuba and stood in front of er. Miya had looked at him and put her sword back hoping for an explanation.

"Karasuba has came and brung me to the MBI base at Teito tower for questioning. They asked about who i was and my whereabouts since the i apparently wasn't in their data base. When i finished i left the base an was on my way back until I was attacked by some sekirei who tried to kill me so we could be eliminated out of the game early. The disciplinary squad had showed up and Karasuba had kinda sorta offed some of them. They saved me and i also "winged" them if you will. So please Miya i beg of you give Karasuba a chance,"

Miya was silenced at his words but considered them to be true. She still didn't trust Karasuba but then if Gage had trusted her, might as well give her a chance.

"Im sorry Gage…But one false",

"Miya…",

"Im sorry…", Miya chuckled.

Gage sighed then looked at everyone who was still looking at his form. Some how Gage had shut it off and went back to his normal self.

"Alright everyone i'm sorry for what you guys just saw, but for the rest of the day lets enjoy then go home," Gage yawned as did Karasuba.

Everyone cheered and went back to their business but with more excitement and energy. Gage had sat next to Miya who eyed Karasuba who went to talk to Musubi elsewhere.

"Miya please give her a chance…i know you and her have history with each other but lets just leave it that…history,"Gage pleaded

Miya sighed but nodded with a smile."Alright ill take your word for it…",

Gage smiled and looked at his sekirei. Milk was building a sand-castle with Kusano, Natsu was throwing knives at some crabs that washed up on the shore, Akitsu was sleeping next to him on his beach towel, and Karasuba was still talking to Musubi. Natsu had saw her Ashikabi had nothing to do so she took the opportunity and whistled.

"Mister i need assistance with my sunscreen", She said smiling waving the sunscreen in the air. Gage sighed and stepped over Akitsu on to the warm sand and walked over to Natsu who laid on her stomach she had took her bikini top off and grinned.

"Please massage my back, i just cant seem to reach it," Natsu cooed.

Gage sighed an d squirted the sunscreen on his hand then rubbed them together. He then started to massage her back whilst putting on the sunscreen. she moaned lowly in pleasure as his perfect hands roamed her soft silky back.

"Lower…", she purred wagging her bubble butt a bit.

Gage blushed and rubbed her buns. She moaned into the warm sand and overloaded with pleasure then past out. Gage sighed in relief then looked over to his right to see Benitsubasa was next.

"Gage do me next",She almost demanded attempting a cute face.

Haihane bursted into laughter and fell on her back holding her stomach."Wow you have a lack of seductiveness just like you have a lack of breast!"

Benitsubasa growled at her friend."Shut up!", She shouted at her then looked at her Ashikabi who was holding back a laugh.

"Something funny?",She asked. balling up her fist.

"Ya know you are just as adorable as the sunset,"Gage snickered as Haihane laughed even louder.

Benitsubasa blushed and growled as she laid on her stomach."Just massage!",

Gage complied as he massaged her back whilst adding sunscreen. Benitsubasa was letting out her frustration by enjoying his soft dreaming hands and mumbling under her breath. Haihane had stopped laughing and watched wondering if she could get a massage. After he had finished Benitsubasa, Haihane was sitting up proper by her fore arms.

"Do you want one?", Gage asked.

"Sure, but i to lazy to move my hands, can you do everywhere?",She said holding a laugh.

Gage blushed and looked away.

"Im just kidding, oh this is just to fun messing with you two…",She laughed.

Gage and Benitsubasa squinted their eyes at her. Gage had then looked for Akitsu who was sitting up on his beach towel. She looked over at Gage and came over.

"Do you require assistance master?",She asked.

"Yea put her in the deep freezer".Gage said pointing at Haihane.

Benitsubasa looked at Akitsu and noticed that she was the 7th sekirei and was shocked to know that he had two single numbers already.

"As you wish",Akitsu said subserviently and froze Haihane from head to neck.

Haihane had looked at her surroundings and slowly stopped laughing. "Okay can i get out now?",She asked calmed don.

"Sure…Benitsubasa, break her out",Gage winked.

Benitsubasa got the meaning and grinned. She kissed his cheek and picked up the frozen Haihane."Lets get you out of this block of ice,"

Haihane didn't find any of this funny."Gage you set me up!",

Gage laughed a bit."I would never",He said with an over dramatic gasped.

Benitsubasa had carried a frozen pouting Haihane away. Gage had yawned then looked at the time.

"Miya i think we should be packing up. Its about that time eh?", Gage said looking at his phone.

Miya had nodded and asked everyone to pack up their things. Everyone did and Gage had carried Kusano and Milk who were asleep at the moment. After everyone was done Haihane, Benitsubasa, Karasuba and Musubi had came back.

"Thanks Gage i enjoyed breaking her out…",Benitsubasa said and kissed him again.

Haihane looked at him then looked away with a "Hmph".

Everyone had then went home with Miya, Minato, and his sekirei heading towards Izumo inn, while Gage and his sekirei headed to the house across the street. Gage unlocked the door and opened it then everyone had flooded int the house. Karasuba had claim the couch and everyone else had scattered around the house. Gage chuckled at this and went to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. Gage had sat in his bed just for Akitsu to come in. She had then got in the bed next to Gage. Gage chuckled as he knew this was her claimed spot. Gage had turned the lights off and then curled up behind Akitsu who press her bum against his mid-section. Gage yawned and rubbed her belly.

"Good night Akitsu…",Gage said kissing her before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

"Good night master," Akitsu said falling asleep.

**Alright everyone there you have it for the chapter 6! i made this chapter quite lengthy because i don't know when the next post will be but i promise i will post again just need the time which I'm am trying to make. I love you guys and boom! Review and like favorite, this story or me!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Day in A Life

Yooooo! welcome to chapter 6 of the story Of Sekirei and Men. I know it probably took me a while to post and thats because i am now a 17 year old father lots of responsibility now. Theres not much to say her so on with the story!

Chapter 6: A Day in A Life

-Teito tower, MBI base-

Minaka was observing the event that had happened yesterday. He saw that he now needed a new disciplinary squad and fast. He then began to look and search for the nearest high level and skilled sekirei that were not apart of Gage's team. He found Tsukimi who was apart of Minato's team but then remembered that Minato was aligned and fiends with Gage. So he continued to search around for sekirei determined to find one before the he started the next phase of the sekirei plan. He grunted in irritation that his previous Disciplinary squad had quit on him, but quickly turned it into a joyful grin when he found some Mutsu the number 5 sekirei, Himeko number 15, Toyotama number 16, and Ichiya number 18. He would add more later but for now he just needed a few to keep things in order. He picked up the phone and called two of the most powerful Ashikabi in the area Higa Izumi, and Hayato Mikogami.

Takami was in her office doing paperwork. Gage was on her mind currently as she thought and sense something off about him.

"Human…his DNA is strange and ominous. defiantly not human",She said to her-self quietly. She then scooted back out of her office chair and walked over to the other side of the room to a black file cabinet. She searched for his records in the section where she had put all the other known Ashikabi's records. She finally found his way in the back like a person would hide their most valuable file. She had looked through the stack of papers as she went back to her desk and began to study his history and bio.

"None of this doesn't add up…unless he gave me false information…",Takami grunted in irritation and then thought."Smart kid…",

She chuckled at this and spreader the papers back around the desk and then she began to piece together of what information she could. So far she got his age, name, and appearances. What she couldn't find was parents, siblings, any other thing along those lines. She sighed and looked out of the window at the city. She wondered if there were any other Ashikabi in the area with un-human like abilities, but if there were Minaka would already be on it.

-Gage's House around 7-

Sunlight had began to slowly crept along the horizons of the row of house. The birds had began to wake up and flutter out of their home's chirping. The squirrel had skittered along the roofs of the houses and chittered about. The sunlight had then reached into the house of Gage shining through the windows of the house slowly stirring from their sleep. Benitsubasa had woken from her sleep on the dining room table. Karasuba was currently sitting on the couch sleep with her head prop on her hand and the little Milk was sleep on her lap. Haihane was awaking from her sleep behind the couch sprawled against the hard wood floor completely naked. Upstairs in the room was Gage who was asleep with his head nestled in the breast of Akitsu who had cradled the upper part of his body. Natsu on the other hand was on his lower parts bouncing on his morning wood taking full advantage of his sleep. She had been doing this for a solid 30 minutes now and had came twice. She was red in the face and was squeezing her both her breast moaning loudly. Gage couldn't hear her since his head was deep in Akitsu bosom, but downstairs was a whole different story. Benitsubasa had heard the nosies as well Haihane and Karasuba who was covering the ears of the younger sekirei.

"This is so unfair!",Benitsubasa growled.

Haihane had chuckled at her irritation as well as Karasuba.

"Jeeeaaalllooouusss?", Haihane asked long and teasingly.

"Yes i am! she took the guys virginity for christ sakes",She huffed and flopped on the other end of the couch.

"How do you know he was a virgin…?", Karasuba asked.

Their was silence in the room except for the sounds of Natsu moaning so Karasuba continued to speak.

"He came from another country outside of Japan, so how do you know he was a virgin?", She yawned.

Just them they had heard a shirked and then shuffles of feet. Then it fell silent and then the sound of a shower. Then Akitsu had came down the stairs fully dressed and sat at the table waiting for breakfast. Benitsubasa wanted answers so she had went over to her along with Haihane. Karasuba listened.

"So Akitsu i have a few questions that need to be answered.", Benitsubasa said in almost a demanding tone.

She didn't reply only because she feels the only person she should answer to is Gage. So she just looked at Benitsubasa with a cold, absent-minded stare. Benitsubasa didn't like this, but Haihane had an idea.

"Gage wouldn't mind if we asked question, i'm sure he would be upset if you didn't give us answers," Haihane said calmly.

Akitsu didn't want her young master upset with her.

"You may ask," She said monotonically.

Benitsubasa grinned."Okay first question…was Gage a virgin before he came to Japan,"

Akitsu shot a glare at her but then sighed slightly."No he had sexual intercourse plenty of times before he came to Japan,"

Benitsubasa flinched at her answered.

"Well at least he's we can tell he is experienced," Haihane chuckled.

Karasuba sighed at the events.

"Next question…where is he from?",Haihane asked wanting some more real answers.

"Ontario, Canada…", Akitsu answered.

The jumped at the answer even Karasuba was shocked at this.

"That far?", Benitsubasa said and Akitsu nodded.

Karasuba had then decided to get in on this and set Milk down on the couch then went over to the trio.

"What is Gage exactly?," Karasuba asked standing next to Akitsu with her usual lazy look.

"I don't know", Akitsu said remaining calm.

"What do you mean you don't know?!", Benitsubasa asked irritated.

"I mean i don't know…i can tell you he is not human for sure, he has strength far beyond human level, and his accuracy and precision is hard get away from and he has 360 vision",Akitsu said.

They nodded in shock at this information.

"This almost makes me want to spar with him…", Benitsubasa said aloud.

Karasuba shook her head, as Haihane laughed.

"What?!", She growled.

"Nothing i really want to see this fight…",Haihane laughed.

Just then the bathroom door had opened and the sound of feet had slowly came down stairs exposing a fulling dressed Gage in a school Uniform. Benitsubasa had rushed at him and threw a punch at him. Gage had sub consciously caught it and smashed her into the wall. Everyone was shocked and jumped a bit at this. Gage had realized what he had done and picked Benitsubasa up who was in a daze. He began hugging her and kissing her.

"I am so sorry!", He apologized.

She had to admit the feeling of him kissing her was pretty good.

"Its okay…can we spar?", She asked blushing.

"Umm after school…i got classes to make up," Gage said heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Shall we assist you master?", Akitsu asked standing up.

"No no…maybe after i've made up all my classes", Gage said."Akitsu go unfreeze Natsu…",

"As you wish", She said going upstairs to unfreeze Natsu.

Gage had then began to make pancakes and bacon, the house had went back to normal with Benitsubasa yelling at Haihane, Karasuba going back to the couch and polishing her sword, Akitsu had came down and sat at the table. Natsu had just came down covered with a blanket. She had glared at Akitsu then looked at Gage with a smile.

"Morning mister!",She smiled.;

Gage waved at her then had set the plates with fast pre scion and accuracy tossing the food on the plates. He had hurriedly began to set the tables.

"Alright Karasuba you're in charge of the house since you're the most sensible person at the moment…",Gage said picking up his bag.

"Sure thing," She yawned.

Gage had squinted at everyone."Just so you know Miya will be over to check on you guys…", He said as he closed the door slowly.

It had fell silent for a while but then Haihane hd an idea.

"So who's sleeping with Gage tonight?", She asked.

Akitsu, Natsu, Benitsubasa, and Haihane had all raised there hands ten started a staring contest with each other.

"This should be interesting," Karasuba said to herself.

-On the street-

Gage was currently walking down the street next to Minato who had just got accepted into the university.

"Gage i have to thank you a lot for helping me get into the University my mom was on edge about me failing twice…", Minato smiled.

"No problem i don't like to see people waste potential and you sir, have huge potential that the world needs to know about," Gage said as they walked.

They both laughed bait and then fell silent.

"Man this is gonna suck now that we have to make up work…",Gage sighed.

"Yeah it shouldn't take that long for you though, you're practically a walking dictionary…", Minato admired.

"Im not that smart am i ?" Gage asked.

Who knew he was on average with a college freshman but from what it sounded like Minato was saying that he was toe to toe with some of the smartest people ever.

"You are…",Minato said.

Gage smiled lightly but then shrugged."I guess i am then, though if i was i would own my own company by now…",

Minato chuckled and continued walking with his friend.

By now the where at the entrance of the school and for the first time ever Gage had arrived on time with 20 minutes to spare.

"Alright Minato i got go to some classes i'll see you later", Gage said.

Minato nodded and headed to the cafeteria area. Gage had walked down the hall being stared at by a handful of people because of his "adorable" eye color. Of course he was an attractive person but what made him most noticeable was his color- changing hair which changed by day and night and his neon green eye color. He had marched up the stairs and made a right towards his homeroom. Upon entering the classroom, he was greeted by his teacher, Ms. Miku.

"Wow its nice to see you come early to class Gage," She chuckled."Much less coming to school…",

Gage chuckled sheeplishy with his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels."Yea i got distracted by some issues with my neighbors,"

She squinted at his nervousness but then shrugged and pulled out a stack of work that was taller than him and put it on his desk.

"I will not count off any late scores,"She cooed.

"You think this funny do you?", Gage asked searching for a pencil.

"A bit,", The teacher laughed.

Gage had grabbed a pencil from his back pack and too a piece of paper from the top of the stack and began to work.

Gages House, the living room-

Gage's group of sekirei (excluding Karasuba who was half asleep on the couch) were on the living room floor formed in circle.

Natsu had a grin on her face who was writing on a deck of blank white index cards. She had then shuffled the cards with her eyes close and the set the deck face down in the middle.

"Okay then, first up…we will be playing a game see who will win to sleep with mister tonight," The girls had leaned in closer listening even Karasuba had woken up a bit…to hear what the knife sekirei had to say.

"We will have…a cooking game", Natsu grinned knowing she had full advantage over Akitsu since she was a horrible cook.

"Master said i can accompany him everywhere he goes if i please, i don't have to ply this childish age of..",She was cut off when the Benitsubasa had spoke.

"I want babes food, his cooking is far better than yours!",

Natsu had growled."Is not! Right?",

Everyone knew that Natsu was a great cook, but when it was compared to someone with skills as Gage..you might as well compare her cooking to Akitsu's.

Everyone had nodded slowly with Karasuba just giving them a thumbs up. Natsu had crossed her arms and looked away.

"I still don't think it is…",She said stubbornly.

"Alright then why not have a cook off?", Haihane suggested.

Everyone had nodded and murmured with agreement.

"Alright what are we cooking?",Natsu grinned prepared for the challenge.

"Burgers!",Benitsubasa said.

"Cookies sounds nice,"Haihane said.

"Pancakes…",Was all that came out of the Ice sekirei's mouth.

Natsu felt like a ton of weights had feel on her shoulder.

Karasuba sighed at this. Milk had finally woke up and looked around for her Ashikabi.

"He's at school..",Karasuba said.

Milk nodded her expression unreadable and crawled on Karasuba's lap and poked her head over the arm of the couch to her what the girls were talking about.

"I cant cook any of these!",Natsu whined dramatically.

"What can you cook?",Karasuba asked.

"Well i cant really cook it, but i can make some mean sushi",Natsu said determined.

"I never seen babe make sushi before…",Benitsubasa said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement with Benitsubasa words.

Karasuba sighed as a knock came to a door.

Natsu went to answer it and when she opened the door she had saw Miya who was smiling.

"Hello Ms. Miya what brings you by Mister's house today?"Natsu asked.

"Oh Gage had just asked me a favor and went to check on you guys,"She said cal my with her usual good attitude.

Natsu had hoped out the way with her breast bouncing and Miya had stepped in.

She looked at Benitsubasa, then Haihane, the at Akitsu, now lastly at Karasuba who grinned at her. Miya turned away from her then looked at the Sekirei other than Karasuba.

"Ill be on my way,"She said turning away from them.

"Wait!",Natsu said bouncing towards her.

Miya looked back at her wife her usual curious look.

"Please teach me how to cook," Natsu whined.

"Hows this come about?",She asked her.

Natsu had explained the ordeal with her and Gage's cooking challenge and other miscellaneous stuff that wasn't very necessary.

"Oh so you need my help?",Miya asked.

Natsu nodded rapidly."Please!?",

Miya sighed but then smiled."Okay well then follow me…",

Natsu cheered and followed Miya. Everyone else shrugged and went about their usual day with Benitsubasa yelling at Haihane who kept teasing her, and Karasuba polishing her sword while Milk wondered around the house.

- Down the street from the University 5 hours later-

Gage was walking by himself on his way to his favorite coffee shop to relax his tired brain from all the make up work he had to make up today. He was rubbing his temples trying to calm down his tired nerves grumbling to himself. Never had he done so much work in his life and even in Canada they were even lenient on work. Well that was a back when he was in high school and this was a university now so a lot more work. He sighed and looked up and saw his favorite coffee shop at the end of the busy street.

"I need a latte,"He said walking a bit faster to the coffee shop.

Unknown to him he was being stalked by a couple of Sekirei were on his 6 blending in with the crowd. From around the corner was Benitsubasa walking towards the coffee shop looking to spend some time with her Ashikabi.

She saw him enter the shop and walked a bit faster swerving through the crowd. When she saw who was following him she walked bait faster and slipped into the shop, hopeful un noticeable to the followers. Gage was waiting in the line looking at the menu.

'Theres a special on pastries today…',He thought looking for his wallet.

Benitsubasa had then grinned and tapped his shoulder. Gage had jumped slightly then turned around to her dangling his wallet in front of his face.

"Forgot something babe?",She grinned shoving his wallet in his chest.

Gage chuckled and took the wallet and held it in his hand."What brings you here today?",

She hit him in his shoulder."I was worried sick about you,"

"I've been at school,"He pouted rubbing his shoulder.

"You've been gone forever,"She countered.

Gage thought and chuckled."Sorry i had more work than i realized now that i had thought about the amount of time has passed."

She sighed and blushed."You owe me?",

"For what?",He asked chuckling.

She threw a punch at his shoulder but he caught the fist.

"For making me worry!," Benitsubasa said throwing another fist but he caught it.

Gage chuckled and leaned forward closing the distance between their lips.

"And what does my badass sekirei want for akin her worry?",He chuckled.

She looked around hastily her eyes darting across the shop then looked at a cake for sale.

"A slice of cake!",She said blushing.

Gage chuckled and let her go. "Okay come," He said walking to the register. Benitsubasa in relief sighed and followed him.

At the register was a slender guy in the coffee shop outfit with blues eyes and dazzling dark brown hair.

"Aww Gage-san how has it been?",He chuckled.

Gage laughed a bit."You know you're the only person who calls me Gage-san ya know?",

The teen nodded."Yes its not easy dropping the "san" part from my language."

"I know its not easy for me going by Kun, Senpai, san, lord,"Gage said then they both looked at Benitsubasa.

"Who's the fabulous lady you have here?",He asked.

"Aw introductions are in order i suppose." Gage chuckled."Mitashi this is my girlfriend Benitsubasa. A women with a fist oaf steel and a heart of white hot iron." He said gesturing his hand from Mitashi to Benitsubasa."Benit, this is Mitashi a man with extraordinary talents in the hair department and a obsession for yuri , and gay porn," Gage laughed slog with Mitashi.

Mitashi held out his hand for Benitsubasa to shake."Its a pleasure to meet you,"He said.

She grinned and squeezed his hand hard but not to hdd for it to break."It really is a pleasure.,"

Mitashi yelped and pried his hand free then squinted at Gage.

"She has quite the grip,"Mitashi mumbled.

Gage looked at Benitsubasa and smacked her butt. She yelped and blushed at him.

Mitashi laughed a bit and looked at the menu."What can i get you?", He asked.

"I would love a Chai latte with extra vanilla creamer and Benit what would you want?"He asked.

"I just want a slice of cake",Benitsubasa grumbled still blushing rubbing her butt.

Gage nodded and at Mitashi who took their orders and Gage had paid for them. Benitsubasa had then looked from the corner of her eye and saw the stalkers, she then had went and sat on the opposite side of the shop where the hipsters sat much to her annoyance. Gage had later came back with her cake and his latte. He sat next to her and slowly handed her her cake.

"So what have you caught your eye on that made you sit over here,"He said as he sipped his drink looking at her.

"Those two…",

"Yes the mysterious figures have been following me all day right after i have gotten out of class,"Gage said."Though i don't know what for could be a couple of girls from my english class,"He sighed.

She sighed and nodded as she ate her cake."Its finally nice to spend time with you alone,"

"Yeah i've been meaning to do that with you guys since i have 12 days off next week,"Gage chuckled."You're a lucky one as you get a third day,"

She blushed and smiled a bit."Never knew you had it in you,"She teased.

"I can always cancel the hotel i enter for today,"Gage teased back.

"Why do you have a hotel?",She asked.

"Because for starters I'm the only boy in the house and with me being one of the few boys in my whole family i was always told i should give a women space," He said taking another sip."And Takami wants me to sop end the day alone, i think she caught on that i gave her false information and wants me under surveillance"

"So why bring me?",She asked.

"For one, i don't like sleeping alone, before i met you guys i always was over at withers Miya or Minato's house sleeping, for two i know I'm being targeted to be put out the sekirei plan early. Three, i don't feeling having having you girls fight over who's coming to stay,"

She nodded as she finished her cake."Okay lets go…I need to get some rest,"She said.

Gage nodded as he went and gave Mitashi a tip and left the shop along with Benitsubasa. She walked along side him wearing her usual clothing she wore when she was part of the disciplinary team.

In the shop were the stalkers who were part of the new disciplinary team, Mutsu and Toyotama.

"So what do we do now?",Toyotama asked eyeing Benitsubasa.

"Minaka has told us not to harm the subject and told us to watch his every movement so don't go thinking its a bright idea to fight him and Benitsubasa,"He said looking at Gage with eyes of interest.

'There is something about him that intrigues me, there is more to him than Minaka has let on…',He thought.

"I think we should call it a day and began tomorrow," Toyotama said."Its point less to see what he can do if we cant fight him,"

Mutsu sighed."Patience…but okay we'll rest for now,"

-A Hotel down town-

The two had just arrived in the room of Gage's hotel room. It was rather on the modern side with just a flat screen t.v, a bed, a couch and a mini kitchen. Gage had walked in first and Benitsubasa had close the door behind them. off his jacket

"So what do you want to do?",Gage asked taking off his shirt and pants leaving on his tank top and basketball shorts.

She blushed and looked around then let out a yawn."I guess we could just lay down,"She said.

Gage shrugged and laid on his bed turning on the T.v. Benitsubasa sat down next to him playing with her fingers, blushing.

'Why is it so easy for Natsu to make a move on him….',She thought and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was drawn looking at the T.v with his hands behind his head and his legs sprawled to across the bed. She blushed as she scooted closer to him looking away.

Gage smirked as his hands had crept over to her thighs and began to rub them. She squeaked and smack his hand away blushing.

Gage laughed a bit and chuckled."Sorry for trying to make a move cant blame a guy from trying on a girl as beautiful as you,"

She blushed with a frown."You better mean that..",She grumbled.

"Or else?",Gage asked glancing at her grinning.

She blushed at the thought she was about to do and kissed him deeply on his lips. Gage squeaked, more surprised than ever but pressed into her kissing her back.

Benitsubasa blushed at this and pulled away with haste. Gage was blushing as well and looked at her.

"Benit…",He whispered lowly.

'Its now or never…',She thought as she bent back down to kiss him again with a deeper passion than before and Gage returned it with equally.

He rubbed her thighs and legs slowly as she hasher hands on his wonderful abs.

She moaned as his hands slowly rubbed their way smoothly to her plump butt and she blushed when he did then never being touched their before. She forcefully moved her tongue in his mouth and the two tongues had began to wrestle. They both moaned in pleasure their lust for each other on high at the moment.

Gage had squeezed her butt firmly and Benitsubasa had mewled softly at this shivering. Gage blushed as her hands had slowly went down to his shorts and slowly slid in his ants.

Gage blushed and pulled away."Benit are you sure,"

She cut him off before he could have finished."Yes i'm sure now i swear if you interrupt one more time," She was then silenced when he had returned to kissing her deeply. Her hands had blush when it had reached his member and she began rubbing it.

Gage moaned a bit louder at this and looked deeply into her eyes which were focus on his growing bulge.

'Jeez he's huge…',She thought as she teased his member.

Gage blushed as he decided to tease her woman hood by rubbing the edge of his finger against it while her panties was still on. She moaned loudly at this shuddering at the new sensation.

Gage grinned as he rubbed some more feeling her growing wet and Benitsubasa had arched into his fingers. She moaned loudly at his and began to rub along his fingers.

"Gaaaage!",She moaned her eyes shut tight. He grinned as he slowly began to take off her kimono and revealed her small breast.

"Your breast aren't that bad…",He grinned as he un-hooked her bra in one swift motion.

"How did you do that?",She asked covering her chest.

Gage blushed."I've been to places,"He chuckled and slowly removed her arms. He then had put one hand on her breast and his lips on the other and began to suck her nipple. She squealed in pleasure, her nipples highly sensitive. She hugged his head, shoving her B-sized breast in his mouth as Gage began to suck and groped the other one. She moaned over and over panting lightly then pushed him off.

"Oof",Gage said landing on his back and Benitsubasa had hurriedly began to take off his shorts and boxers. She had looked at his 10 inch member with a heavy blush and then at Gage who was blushing looking away. She grinned and sniffed his cock which smelled of sweat. It turned her on even more for some reason then she licked the tip. Gage had gasped and arched his back a bit with a satisfying moan. She saw the reaction then grinned and she took the tip in her mouth and began to suck on it. Gage moaned loudly at this and arched a bit more of his cock in her mouth.

She sucked a bit harder swirling the tongue around the tip in a circular motion. After a few moments she took most of what she could being careful not to choke. She sucked hard and fast while bobbing her head making sucking sounds. Gage was highly turned on by this and was near his limit.

"I'm close…",Gage moaned loudly as she kept sucking with a sultry grin.

With a final and hard suck, Gage had came heavily in her mouth with some of his seed squirting out the corner of her mouth. Benitsubasa squeaked at this and slowly started to swallow.

'It taste sour',She thought. She then looked up at him who was blushing looking at the ceiling.

"Ready for the main event?',She grinned lightly punching his chest.

"What would that be?",Gage asked.

Benitsubasa ad gotten up and took off her panties and bent over the bed waging her ass slightly.

"Akitsu told me you weren't a virgin and i want to see how much skill you have?",She blushed with a small smirk.

Gage blushed and grumbled.

"Don't keep a person like me waiting,"Benitsubasa growled.

Gage sighed and took a step towards her and her blush grew.

"Be gentle…",She mumbled but moaned when his the tip of his cock had touched her entrance.

Gage grinned and pressed his cock deeper in her until it stopped at her hymen.

'God! He's huge,'She thought with moaned satisfied moan. "I cant believe this is actually happening,'. She was oyes with the thought until her Ashikabi's voice had interrupted her,

"Benit are you sure you're ready,"Gage asked.

She thought for a moment then nodded."Yes I'm sure, I'm your sekirei now and i trust you won't hurt me…Now fuck me!",

Gage chuckled and trusted his cock deep inside her taking her virginity and pressing against her womb on the first thrust. Benitsubasa moaned loudly at this her knees almost giving out but manage to catch herself.

"Giving up already?",Gage grinned as he began to slowly began to thrust.

She moaned lowly and shook her head, her eyes screwed shut with a face of pure bliss and pleasure.

"Faster! Harder! Fuck Me!",She nearly yelled as she put her face to the bed.

Gage complied and thrusted harder and faster giving her ass a couple of smacks.

She moaned loudly through the bed muffling her voice. Gage had kept thrusting roughly into and Benitsubasa had seemed to like this style of fucking. She moaned louder and louder tip she was nearly screaming in pleasure into the bed begging for more. Gage felt worried for her but fearing if he had stop this will be his last rodeo, so he kept going…for his safety. She clenched the bed, ignoring the pain of her virginity being taken whilst enjoying the pleasure of her Ashikabi's thick and long cock. She mewled like a cat, clenching the sheets like she was hanging on for dear life. She could feel her walls beginning to sputter and quiver.

"Babe i'm close!',She yelled into the bed. Gage grinned and sped up his pace and no sooner she had came heavily, squirting her juices onto the bed and her legs. Gage chuckled and gave her pussy a final thrust and she squirted again with a scream then pulled his cock out, panting rather lightly.

She looked at him with widened eyes and fell onto the bed.

"How did you not cum?",She asked.

"I held back and plus i think Natsu sucked all the cum out of me. ", Gage chuckled.

Benitsubasa shook her head smiling and patted a spot behind her."Sleep…",Was all she said before she had passed out on her side.

Gage yawned and put the covers over them after he cuddled up behind her then they both slept peacefully.

-Izumo Inn-

Akitsu was on the porch looking at the moon worrying her ice cold heart out. She hadn't seen her Ashikabi all-day and Benitsubasa had went to go find him or rather get away with them, and she hadn't came back today either. She sighed as Miya had came out, and sat next to her.

"Are you out her to get away from the noise too?",She chuckled knowing the real reason she is out here.

"…I hope he is okay,"Akitsu said after a long moment of silence.

"Gage is alright, trust me on this one, he's not the one to go missing with out making a huge mess, so we'll know if something is wrong."

Akitsu sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I hope so…I hope so,"She said.

Well there you guys go its another installment in the story and i hope this one was quite satisfying. Im sorry about my lack of knowledge in the ways of Japanese(If that ever makes since) and even though i live in Toronto i've made it more american like. Meaning all the Kun, Senpai and stuff is out the story because i feel like it just ruins it. I don't know its just me and plus i don't know how to use the words properly and i know ill mess up the whole story trying to figure out where they go lol XD. Also, I know i've been gone awhile and thats because i became a father :O. Yea with saying that ill find some time to post the next chapter, but expect to see it soon! Oh and About the I's in the story i'm typing on a Macbook so it doesn't Auto-Correct them for some reason DX!


	7. Chapter 7:New-Found Respect!

**Good morrow everyone! Welcome to Chapter 7! Yes the long lost chapter of Of Seikirei and Men. I had to get a new computer after my issues and basic trying with the Army and so i present to you this chapter of Seikirei and Men. **

Chapter 7: The war begins! Pt.1

It has been almost since a week Gage hasn't been at home to sleep. He had been back and forth to pick up his seikirei. His first was Benitsubasa which was rather romantic for the first day and the second day was sparring, making out and hitting the gym mostly. They had a encounter with a group of thugs who tried to rather and picked them off like flies. They were really compatible together as a team and had almost perfect chemistry. They're only problem was Benitsubasa's anger getting ahead of her and Gage had to calm her down a few times.

After there time next was Haihane, all they had done was shop, buy weapons and train and worked on they're chemistry in combat. They were decent to say the least, still had a lot to work. Haihane didn't really have the courage to have sex with Gage. When it was close and they were all hot and bothered, she would freeze up and stuttered. Gage chuckled and promised he wouldn't tell anyone. She thanked him for it and gained a whole new level of love for him. On they're second day when they had went to train they're chemistry was a lot better but still had ways to go if they wanted to be effective on the battlefield.

The next day it was Milk's turn to go. He had token her to various amusement parks and went to see a couple of movies. She had a great time especially when they went clothes shopping, which was embarrassing on Gage's part especially when he had to help her put on the clothes before she grew irritated and was about to blow up the store. They had played around with her powers and invented they're little thing called "bomb surfing". It made Milk really happy to see her Ashikabi enjoy they're time together and even said "I love you,", thats all she spoke and nothing else. They finished they're time together with Milk in Gage's lap watching The Lion King.

Gage had went to drop Milk off and went to pick up Natsu. Surprisingly for everyone, they didn't have any sexual needs while they spent two days together. They trained and got to know each other a bit more. She had feel more in love with him on a emotional level and they're chemistry on the battle-field was excellent. She had thought him some skills with throwing knives and neat treats he could combine with his unique fighting style. Natsu had enjoyed herself and wish it could last another day but it was Akitsu's turn to go.

When Akitsu had her turn to spend time with Gage, She and him had just went and spent time with him in the woods. They had decided to get away from the bright lights, and the city to leave them with their minds and bodies. Akitsu had got to know more about him and was surprised about his adventures across Canada. She wanted to visit this place personally someday, she made it her personal goal. The country had sounded so beautiful to her, and from his words it synced with her. Talking wasn't the only thing they had done, they had a little spar session of they're own. It built chemistry but overtime one of her attack landed on Gage she would freeze up and try to see if he was okay. Gage had told her not to worry about these sort of things in the middle of a battle like she was doing. She understood but couldn't help it. She was making progress though. Akitsu wanted him to please her body, but she knew now wasn't the time so she waited till they got home.

Currently, they had just arrived home and Gage was really tired from the woods. Benitsubasa and Haihane were bickering…well it was mostly her yelling and Haihane laughing at her as usual. Karasuba was sharpening her blade with a sandy black brick she had owned. Akitsu had watched Gage from afar as he was lifting 365 pounds on the bench pressed with a added 60 pounds with Milk on the bar. She looked down at him smiling slightly under her mask as Gage was on his 45th repetition.

Natsu was around the corner with a sharp glare and a wide grin on her face as she stalked her prey…his cock. It was a normal morning at home as they were there for a day before he and Karasuba had to go on they're "date" which scared everyone since they had the feeling that only one of them was coming back. Gage reassured them that they were going to be fine.

"Alright who's hungry?",Gage asked as he finished his short work out. He sat up to see Natsu right by his pants.

"For actual dinner,"Gage squint at her.

"Mister you're no fun!",She pouted sitting on the diner chair legs crossed.

Gage sighed then looked at the girls. Akitsu was right next to him, Karasuba was now stretching getting ready to have a nap, Haihane and Benitsubasa were still bickering at each other and Milk on on his shoulders. Gage had went to the fridge and looked inside to see he had nothing in it but brussels sprouts, Nutella with Karasuba's name on it, and left over sushi. He swore he had enough to last for 2 months. He looked back with glares to see Haihane whistle innocently, Benitsubasa look at the ground and Akitsu with crumbs on her face.

"Everyone's eating Brussel sprouts till i get paid again,"Gage announced with a grin and groans and complains were heard from his Seikirei.

Milk whined quietly under her mask and that softened up Gage quiet a bit. The girls decided to chide in a bit and did puppy eyes. Haihane killed the act when she grabbed Gage by the shoulders and started to cry over dramatically.

"Please don't let your poor slave starve! Please! I haven't eaten since you token me out…PLEASE!",She whined hanging against him making her fool of herself.

Milk and Gage sweat dropped as she did this performance.

"Ugh…alright stop ill go get some grocery's got damn,"Gage sigh.

Haihane continued then Gage had nodded at Akitsu who frozen Haihane and took her to the bathroom to let her thaw out. Gage sighed then looked at the rest.

"Me and Milk will be back with dinner…shouldn't take longer than 2 hours, if it takes longer than that doesn't hesitate to come look for me, but please do it in a orderly fashion to where yo…"Gage's lecture was interrupted when Natsu threw a pillow at his face. She giggled as Benitsubasa threw one at Gage dangerously. Gage dodged and sent the pillow back at the two while it was still in motion, but Benitsubasa had caught it sticking her tongue out at him.

Gage sighed."Alright let's go Milk,"He said turning then the youngest Seikirei had hopped on his shoulders staying quiet. Gage grabbed his wallet then headed towards the door.

"Karasuba I hope I trust you to keep the house in order when I'm gone,"Gage said opening the door.

"I will if you promise to give me a good fight Saturday,"Karasuba said looking at him with a evil gin.

Gage looked at her then closed his eyes chuckling as he left the house. It scared everyone a bit. Karasuba went outside to the back-yard to practice her sword techniques and sharpening them up using a wooden sword. She couldn't wait for her all out battle with Gage. It excited it and made her wet, hungry, and happy. Only then she will fully pledge her life to him as Seikirei and Ashikabi.

-At the Supermarket 25 minutes later-

Gage and Milk had just arrived at the supermarket. He had pulled out some money he had for emergency's like the one now. It was 2,000 dollars of grocery money he really hope he didn't have to use. It made him cry on the inside, and it also made Milk worry a bit. She hugged the top of his head and it seem to calm Gage down.

"Alright what should we get?"Gage asked Milk.

She had climbed over to his other shoulder and pointed to a box of generic all marshmallow cereal. Gage frowned at this.

"Too sugary…how about…",Gage pulled a box of all wheat cereal with no added flavors."This?",He smiled

Milk frowned under her mask then grabbed the box throwing it on the ground. She then summoned torpedo the size of her hand then shot it at the box. It exploded with bits of the sinful cereal scattering around the isle. A worker had looked at the two then was getting ready to call for security but stopped when Gage turned around and his eyes flashed green in a menacing glares, while 5 torpedo had surrounded Gage as were they pointed at the worker.

"C-c-clean up on I-isle 5,"He stuttered into the walk talky and dashed off somewhere.

Gage sighed then held Milk gently in front of him."Your a trouble-maker when you don't get your way huh?"He asked.

Milk was still holding up the box of the sugary cereal. The Ashikabi sighed then nodded at her. She put the box in the basket gently then climbed back onto his shoulder. Gage kept moving around the store putting things in the bag that were cheap but also worth they're taste buds. With his skills he could turn trash into something worth your wild. Eventually the two piled up so much food it was worth 4 full carts of groceries. He pulled the 200 pound cart slowly to the register. The cashier sweated dropped at this then smiled sheepishly at the load of food. It took a good 30 minutes to ring it all up to a total of 1,097 dollars and 23 cents. They even let him take 4 carts home with him to help him carry it all. Milk had slid in the hood of his Jacket and fell asleep. Gage hauled all the groceries all the way home. Once he arrived he was greeted by Haihane who ran behind his back avoiding punches from Benitsubasa.

"Babe protect me,"She laughed as she used Gage as a shield.

Benitsubasa had stopped dead in her tracks in front of Gage then tried to get around him to hit Haihane.

"Babe she made fun of my sex life!",She growled throwing punches while trying to maneuver around him.

Gage sighed and put his hands on her shoulder then looked at Benitsubasa in her eyes.

"How would she know? She hasn't gotten the D yet,"Gage whispered to her then gave her a quick kiss.

Benitsubasa grinned and now had something to hold against her. Haihane whined then slouched against the wall. Gage came in with the groceries then began to put them up. After a hour of finding a place to put the food he had went upstairs to get ready for his fight with Karasuba. He only got the black steal metal gauntlets he and Haihane had bought from some shady Chinese corner store. He looked around for Karasuba after words and saw that she was gone. He assumed she went to their barren rocky battlefield. Gage had began to leave and was stopped by something tugging on his pants leg. It was Milk who had wanted to go along with him. Gage sighed then knelt down towards her.

"I wish i could take you Milk but me and Karasuba are about to do something really dangerous and i don't want either of you guys to get in the middle of it,"Gage smiled then stood up."I promise ill come back alive",

When he turned to the door he was tackled by Benitsubasa from behind. He fell face first into the ground as Benitsubasa squeezed him in a tight hug.

"I wanna see the fight!".Benitsubasa said.

"Eg…no now let go,"Gage chuckled.

Another body was added to the starting of a dog pile which happened to be Akitsu."You know the rules! You can't go out alone anyway!", She whined trying to put him in leg lock.

Gage groaned then rested his face into some soft and bouncy. He looked up to seeHaihane rubbing his head."Can we please go? I wanna see you lay the smackdown with them strong Canadian muscles…",

Akits had took Gage's hand with her normal blank expression."Master may we assist you on the way to your destination?"She asked.

Gage groan then nodded his head."Alright…alright you guys can come, but you cant interfere with the match you are only allowed to watch…understood?",

They all nodded in agreement and had moved off of him to where he could get up. Gage stood up dusting himself off. Milk tug on his pants leg to get his attention then held up her arms so Gage could pick her up. He had done so and set her on his shoulder and she hugged the top of his head to balance herself.

"Alright everyone we are heading out starting now,"Gage said then began to walk out the gate after locking down his house. Everyone followed him out to the street then he stopped.

"Milk,"He nodded at her then she nodded and Gage jumped on a 4 foot rpg missile that Milk had made. He and Milk called this "Bomb surfing" and was a fast way to travel. Milk lifted them off into the air and he turned towards them.

"Alright guys guys meet us at Mt. Aino, It a straight forward shot east of Izumo Inn…I have to go see someone before we do this…",Gage said rocketing on the missile riding it like an actual surfboard.

Everyone blinked then sighed…except for Benitsubasa who was headed straight for Mr. Aino grinning and running at top speed. Everyone sighed then went and followed her as best as they could.

2 hours later-

Karasuba was at the battlefield waiting while laying on a rock waiting on Gage. She was growing rather impatient but remained calm and kept her growing excitement rather cool. The others were a mile away from them sitting on a ledge talking amongst themselves when Gage had shown up behind them with Milk and a knew set of gauntlets. The were a shiny metallic black medical gauntlets with the fingers sharpened and 2 small claws protruding from the forehand. Haihane had gasp at this and looked around for her gauntlets they made.

"Don't worry, they are at home safe, couldn't risk them being broken or scratched up,"Gage said honestly seeing her looking around.

Gage had hopped off the counter then looked over at the others.

"Alright here goes nothing," He said as he sat Milk in Akitsu's arms then slid down the wall of the basin to ground level and Karasuba had sat up looking at Gage with a grin.

"Its rude of you to keep a girl like me waiting."She chuckled then clenched her fist in excitement.

They walk towards each other to where now they were a few feet apart. Karasuba and Gage loosened up then gave each other a quick kiss wishing the other good luck, both had walked back to there normal positions, while receding Gage had grinned then flipped Karasuba off when she wasn't looking. They were now a good 20 feet away from each and got into they're fighting positions. Karasuaba unsheathed her sword then slashed it at the ground making a fissure in the ground. She held the sword with both of her hands.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time,"She grinned madly clenching her sword tightly her body shaking in excitement.

Gage chuckled then clenched his fist and popped his neck. He was now surrounded by a thin layer of green aura.

"Lets not keep them waiting."Gage grinned.

-At the top of the basin-

Benitsubasa was watching with wide-eyes and a bag of jellybeans."This is gonna be good!",

Everyone nodded and watched as the two contestants began to go at it.

-At the bottom of the basin-

Gage and Karasuba began walking towards each other which then gradually turned to a full-fledge sprint.

Karasuba swiped her sword downwards just to meet with one of Gage's uppercuts. A massive shockwave had occurred blowing the two a few feet from each other. The ground shook a bit and Karasuba had went in for more laughing. Gage chuckled as she began to swing her blade faster than what the eye can see and Gage block the hits with his gauntlets having to focus but enjoy it at the same time. The sound of hard steel was clanking against each other and had rung against the walls of the basin. Karasuba had ducked from one of his punches and slashed at his lower section but was only able to make a small cut when Gage lurched back. Gage had dodge a swipe from his face then gave her two punches to the gut then gave her a head butt. She skidded back then slashed her blade in the air and air blade was raging towards Gage.

Gage grinned then held his hands out. The air slash began to push Gage back, the soles of his shoes dug on pushed through the hard rock beneath his. Karasuba had appeared behind Gage and slashed his back once he broke Karasuba's previous attack and aimed to stab through his back. Gage spun from the point then tripped Karasuba then pinned her down and began to throw fast and strong punches on her chest. Karasuba coughed up blood from the series of punches then shook Gage off of her. He hit the ground below her feet on his back then Karasuba had slashed Gage's chest. Multiple cuts appeared on his chest then Gage had caught the sword with his hand then gripped the sword. Karasuba tried tp get the sword from his grip but it was held tightly. Gage began to poke at her sides at her vitals. Her left arm went numb and fell to the side.

"Damn you!",She growled then yanked the sword back then tossed him off.

Gage grunted as he was in mid flight and KArasuba was slicing away at his gauntlets. He wasn't getting any cuts but the blunt force of the swords was giving his arms stress factors. He could feel the tiny cracks forming on his forearms, he then caught the sword between his forearms, the shock had make him scream inwardly. KArasuba cackled but then stopped when Gage's eyes had began to glow a bright neon green. Karasuba was backed away then was about to slash Gage again but the Ashikabi had deflected the blade with a smack of his forehand and he had began to do a series of punches so fast they were at a blinding speed. Karasuba had dropped her sword when Gage had finished then fell on her knee's. She held her stomach holding back a terrible urge to scream in pain. She had did a serious of deep breaths then had calmed down.

Karasuba had started to recover and picked up her sword. She looked up to see Gage passed out on the floor. Karasuba sighed then laid next to him then she had passed out herself. The group was stunned at the display. Benitsubasa was the one down there first. She went straight towards her Ashikabi to see if he was okay. He was bleeding but but it was fatal. She then went and checked on Karasuba. She had bruises on her body and that was about it. Everyone else had came down from the top of the Basin and carried the two back home. Benitsubasa had set Gage in his bed and left Akitsu to watch over him as Haihane and Benitsubasa had left and took Karasuba to a point to meet with Takami so she could take care of Karasuba.

Akitsu had tended to Gage's wounds at home. She hat sat by his side the whole time as he slept peacefully. She prevented Natsu who was waiting for the right moment to strike and take his body for herself. After the display of power between the two, she had thought that they had this whole war in their palm of they're hands. She didn't have to worry about being along. There was a knock on the door and Akitsu went to answer it. When Akitsu went down the stairs to answer the door. Natsu had came in and grinned locking the door behind her. She barricaded the door and immediately went to Gage's bed. She looked over him with a warmly smile. She rubbed his cheek then kissed him lovingly before going over to the foot of the bed then went under the covers and began to do her magic.

-Down stairs-

Akitsu was holding the sleeping Milk in her arms sitting on the couch. In front of her on the other couch was Minato and his seikirei.

"So how is he?",Minato asked."Matsu saw the battle on the satellite she hacked into."

"Master is recovering as for Karasuba, but they both were holding back to some extent, though Karasuba is stronger, Gage defeated her with skill and accuracy,"Akitsu said in her usual monotonic voice.

"So exactly what is he?",Tsukiumi asked."I didn't know Ashikabi had abilities like this?",

"They do for like example, you get a power boost when ever you kiss your Ashikabi, we don't, Master Gage is a whole different person, if we aren't able to fight he will fight for us, he is our key to winning and being free,"AKitsu said.

Minato flinched."Wait so…he is actually going along with the Seikirei plan?",He asked.

"Yes and know, he lives for a challenge though sometimes it doesn't seem like it, to him this is a game, but he promised that no Ashikabi will be separate from their Seikirei."

Minato nodded and looked at his Seikirei."So guys what do you think we should do?",

"I say not participating would be a likely idea,"Matsu said.

Minato nodded. He was thinking about what to do and after a while of doing it he had made up his answer."I want to help others he want to get out of this game…and get them out the city."

Akitsu nodded."Understandable…but if we cross paths on the battlefield ill have no choice but to fight you…but i wont aim to take them from you, cant say the same for Karasuba though,"

Tsukiumi growled at her.'I swear lay one hand one him…',

Minato nodded."I see…well lets hope not to see each other again."He gulped.

"There isn't no reason to stop your friendship with Gage just because of my threat,"Akitsu said.

At that moment Gage came down the stairs rubbing his head with a blush. He was in his sweats and his tank top and Akitsu was wrapped around his arm. Akitsu got up quickly Milk having moved out her arms at the time had went over to Gage quickly.

"Master you shouldn't be up,"She said with care in her voice but her expression was unchanged.

Gage grinned rubbing his head more."I got hungry…",He looked over at at Mianto and his secure who came over to him.

"Wow…you went up against Karasuba and you re still moving? What are you?",Matsu asked studying Gage with interest.

"Just a human…",Gage chuckled then MAtsu frowned at his answer.

Milk and Kusano went and played buy Milk's box of toys.

"What are you guys doing here?",Gage asked sitting on the couch then NAtsu laid in his lap.

"We came to see if you were alright…",Minato said chuckling.

Gage chuckled and nodded."Thanks but I'm fine…starting to regret the whole battle but it was fun,"He smiled.

They nodded then Minato remembered something." Ah Gage-k..",

"Stop with the honorifics please, its to much to keep up with,"Gage said chuckling.

Minato smiled and nodded."Miya wanted to invite you all over for dinner?",

Gage nodded and looked at his two seikirei."Alright i think we'll go,"He said.

Natsu got up and stood at his side and Akitsu was close to his other. Everyone began to file out the door and walked over to Miya's home where she was waiting at the steps sitting down drinking a cup of green tea.

When she saw everyone enter the yard, she stood up and greeted each and everyone one of them. When she came to the last one person entering Gage, she gently pulled him aside. Gage was panicking a bit but she still had her smile.

"I assume everything is okay between you and Karasuba?",She asked giggling seeing his panicking state."Don't worry i'm not mad at all,"

Gage let out a sigh of relief."Yea..if anything we found a n ew found respect and understanding of each other after that little battle,"

"Good good…i was worried that you guys were mad at each other and would make the situation worse than what it already is with the war coming up…",Miya sighed.

"Wait war? I thought this was just a tournament,"Gage asked confuse.

"Things have changed…they found away to enhance Seikirei and they are taking down any Seikirei they find on sight, i don't know what they will do but, Minaka said that "The remaining groups after the next two weeks are going to face each other in a free for all…then the winner will be decided"She said quoting his exact words.

Gage flinched then held his head."…This has to end now,"He growled.

"I agree but we have to be careful and plan accordinlgy, the game has change i believe…",

Gage nodded and looked at the sky. Milk had saw his frustration and addled over to him then latched onto his leg. Gage smiled and picked her up then carried her. She had a looked at him with worry in her eyes behind her mask. Gage could tell by the way she shook and how tightly she latched onto his chest. He kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"There's nothing to worry about Milk…i promise,"

**And there we go! The next chapter will continue off at the dinner and i will update as soon as possible! Like i promise this time!**


End file.
